Traveling Forward
by goldenwriter100
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are now 22 years old and are becoming talented adults. Now after years of dating, Ron is struggling for the next step. But when a mission from the ministry sets the trio out in the world, things are going to go...rough.
1. Social Gatherings

**From ****Ron Dreams of Hermione**** to ****I Wanna Be****, I bring you the 3****rd**** installment of my version of Ron and Hermione's life from the ending of the Deathly Hallows to the Epilogue chapter.**

***Just for you to know, Ron and Hermione were 19 in ****I Wanna Be***

**TRAVELING FORWARD**

3 years later…

Ron's POV

"Hurry, Girls!" I called up the stairs. "They have been getting dressed for over ten minutes!" I said to Harry, who was slouched on the couch.

"She just got back from a game, give her time," said Harry with ease. I didn't have to ask which girl he was talking about. Ginny had been playing for the Harpies Quidditch team for over two years and made it her career. Earlier she had a game outside of London, but I still didn't really care.

"Come on!" I yelled up again. The house's multiple floors echoed my voice. Grimmauld Placecleared up since the last time I had slept here, AKA, when Hermione, Harry, and I were on the run from You-Know-Who. I know, it was childish to not speak his name, but it still didn't stop reminding me of when saying that word caused the love of my life to be tortured.

"You know, Ron, we aren't girls anymore!" shouted Ginny as she came to the bottom floor. She was wearing a midnight blue dress with her red hair smoothed behind her. "I am a woman, so I would appreciate it if you would treat me like one!"

"And like you should," said Harry as he rose from his seat, "Because I don't want you to be treating her like a kid when she is my wife." He placed his arms around her shoulder with a lopsided smile.

"Just because you two have been married for four months, doesn't make it that true!"

"It's been five months, Ron. Nearly six actually." Said Ginny.

I threw my arms up in frustration. "It still doesn't matter, because you have to be a wife for a whole year to get that kind of respect."

"Ron, you are being so immature," spoke a voice from behind me. I turned to be faced with the most beautiful woman in the world.

Hermione was walking slowly down the stairs, her plum-colored dress swaying from her steps. Her wavy brown hair was glossed beautifully to frame her face that was so soft. Her eyes shone more golden in the light and her cheeks rose with a shade of pink at my gaping.

"Hermione, you are so…gorgeous," I managed to say aloud. Her smile grew as I held out my hand to her.

"Oh, stop it, Ron. Besides, I thought we were in a hurry?"

"So, then let's go! You want Mum to freak out?" asked Ginny as she headed to the fireplace. The rest of us followed, taking turns using the Floo Network to the Burrow.

Once we stepped into the sitting room, we were filled into a crowd. I could hear the welcomes and hellos ring in my ears, and in desperation, I shoved by to the door that leads outside. Once free, I turned back to see who was holding up the entrance. Naturally, it was George and Angelina with their eldest son Fred the 2nd, who was nearly a year old. Fleur and Bill had still been trying to fit through too, both helping little Victoire and two year old Dominique. Sooner then I expected, Mum grabbed hold of me, squeezing my organs out.

"Ronald! I missed you so much! And Hermione and Harry too!" she cried into my shoulder.

"Mrs. Weasley, we saw just you last month," said Hermione as she broke through the crowd. Mum finally released me, only to pull Hermione to her in another hug.

"Hermione, dear, you don't have to keep calling me Mrs. Weasley! After all, there are to many of them to count! Jus Molly is fine."

"If you insist," said Hermione once she was free of my mom.

"Harry!" called out Mom as she headed to her next victim. Hermione stepped closer to me, following my gaze into the sitting room.

"Another crazy family reunion?" she asked as Charlie entered through the fireplace.

I smiled and took her hand. "Another crazy year of Mom," I sighed.

It didn't take long till everyone showed. After we all went out into the yard with tables and tents, Dad was the last to show with Mrs. Tonks and her grandson, Teddy. Angelina and Fleur sat with Mom watching Victoire, Fred, and Teddy play with Dominique sitting on Fleur's lap. Ginny and Hermione was in deep conversation, while Dad, Bill, Percy and Charlie talked of work. I on the other hand, tried to enjoy the food, but Harry and George's conversation was getting to me.

"So how is your shop? Not as easy without Ron and me, uh?" said Harry with a smile in his voice. George shook his head while laughing.

"Don't change the topic! I want to know how things are going with my little sister? You know what I mean?" he said from the corner of his mouth at me while elbowing my back roughly. I coughed slightly on the dessert I was stuffing in my mouth.

"No," I said rudely, "no, I don't want to know what you mean."

George smirked at me before turning back to Harry. "You are a lucky bloke, huh? Living a career younger then most, own a pretty impressive home, and married to a Quidditch star athlete! So when does the kid come in?"

Harry froze from drinking his tea and I sprayed the pumpkin juice to the floor. "What?" questioned Harry, "What did you say?"

"Well, mate, look at the rest of our family. Bill and Fleur only waited a year because of the war, and Ang and I started only a few months after the wedding."

"I…I doubt Ginny and I are ready for that," stuttered Harry with his eyes blinking fast. "We have only been married half a year and I'm sure she wants to continue in Quidditch. Aren't we a little young?"

"Nah," said George while waving his hand, " but then again, I shouldn't push you guys into something you don't want."

"I didn't say we wouldn't—"

"I know I know, I was just saying." He sighed before turning his eyes to me. "And what about you Ronnie?"

I stared at him with wide eyes. "George! Hermione isn't the type of girl to go off and have a baby—"

"No no no! Geez, I didn't mean that! I meant when you and Hermione going to step it up?" when I gave him a confused face he groaned. "When are you going to bloody propose?"

I wasn't sure how to answer. I had though about it when Ginny and Harry hooked up, but now I was wondering the reason I wasn't doing so. I mean, I truly love Hermione and hell would only know if she didn't. So what was the problem?

_You think she would say no? _Replied a voice in the back of my head.

Of course she wouldn't say no!…would she?

_Maybe she fears what could happen?_

How? We have been together officially for four years. If she wanted to, she would have left me long ago.

_And the commitment? Would she be afraid to share her space with you?_

I doubt that would be a problem. We got along perfect during our quest at the end of the war.

_And you? Would it scare you? Marriage is a big decision…a decision that could easily turn to a mistake._

That last one left my own thoughts quiet. Did I fear having to live my life with her in a house of our own? Would it ruin her if we had kids earlier? Take her job from her? That was something I wasn't willing to do.

But then again, why should I worry now? We weren't even married! But the thoughts stilled haunted me for the rest of the night.

When it grew dark, everyone headed out. I had off with Harry tomorrow, but Ginny had a practice and Hermione was finishing a case.

Ginny and Harry left at nine, both smiling at each other as they disappeared in the fire. I was going to be sick. I know Harry was my best friend and I was glad he was the one to marry Ginny, but still, the thought of them alone at that house…ugh.

Hermione held my hand as we walked into the fireplace, both of us waving goodbye to my parents. We arrived into Hermione's home within seconds, an apartment in Great London. I was completely jealous of her having a wonderful home, but I was actually ok with my own apartment, which was actually on ten minutes away from here.

"Want some tea?" asked Hermione as she stepped into her furnished living room. I didn't answer, only stare at how her wavy hair bounced as she walked. But when she didn't hear me follow, she stopped and faced me, confusion in her eyes. "What's wrong, Ron?" she asked.

I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. "Nothing, just nothing. Mom was a little over the top today."

"Well, than maybe you should lie down," she said with a little smile of comfort, grabbing my arm with her hands. She pulled me to her purple couch that's back was to a large window that overlooked the city. I lopped down on the cushion, letting a heavy gust of air leave my lungs. It was tiring to attend these reunions.

"Hey, Mione, can I stay here tonight? I won't be in your way in the morning when you get ready for work, I promise."

"Sure, but remember to keep that promise," she warned before heading into the kitchen. "Honey?" she asked aloud. I nodded my head wearily before remembering she was in the other room.

"Yeah, thanks," I called. I sighed again, getting comfortable by shaking my jacket off and putting my feet up on the couch. I covered my eyes with my arm, letting the relaxing feeling in my body take over.

The past few days have been extremely busy for me, including Harry too. There have been calls about sudden deaths in London, ones that were not done my any muggle. It was work of Death Eaters. Even though we won the war against them four years ago, there have been some that remain on the loose…and apparently reckless.

"You asleep?" whispered a pleasant voice. I groaned, wanting to let myself sleep but unable to resist being rude to Hermione. I lifted my head to find her sitting on the couch edge beside me, a hot cup of tea in her hand.

"You don't sleep enough, Ron. I mean you look really tired. If you want you can sleep here while I'm at work, it won't bother me," she advised as she handed me the tea. I nodded in reply before sipping the cup, then froze when I looked at her more clearly. She had changed from her dress into a pajama top and checkered pants, her hair in a loose ponytail. That's the way I liked her the most. Not trying to be prefect and pretty, but being her normal self like back in school. Funny how I didn't really notice her image much then. I was such a jerk to her.

"Hermione?" I asked as I placed the tea on the side table. She was staring out her wide window to the city and didn't even blink when she replied,

"Yes?"

"Do you want to take off later this month? Maybe go on vacation somewhere to relax and put your feet up?"

"Why do you ask?" she said, this time glancing down at me with her brown warm eyes.

"Well, maybe you can go…with me? You know, have a break for a while?"

"Really?" she asked innocently while titling her head. When I nodded with a sloppy smile her face lit. "Oh, Ron, that would be so nice! Where would we go? What should I bring? I have to let my office know ahead of time—how long would we—"

"Calm down," I laughed and hugged her with one arm, "Don't get all freaked out yet. It isn't like we are going to go tomorrow."

"You're right, I was just over doing it," she sighed into my chest. Suddenly, her head popped up and she gasped.

"What? What is it?" I questioned in surprise. She rose quickly from the couch, her hands at her face as she glanced to her fireplace.

"I have to get to bed, that case is at nine in the morning!" I turned my attention to the fireplace, realizing she was looking at the clock on the ledge.

"Wow. Its one already? Didn't we get back at ten thirty?"

"Yeah, but you were asleep awhile before I gave you the tea," she said as she gathered the cup and started to the kitchen. I could hear her clatter with the dishes in the sink, my ears ringing from the sudden noise. She appeared again, hurrying to me with her eyes wide with nervousness.

"Night," she said with a quick peak on my cheek. It tingled where her lips met my skin and I couldn't help but grab her arm and pull her onto me.

"Ron! I have to go!" she said annoyed while struggling to get away. All I did was kiss her fiercely on the mouth, letting my passion flow through her. It didn't take long before she gave up, relaxing her body and kissing me back. We snogged like that for a good fifteen minutes and it was already to soon when she pulled away.

"Why don't I put you to bed?" I teased with a large grin.

"I guess I could call in sick," she whispered sexily with her finger trailing down my chest.

"Really?" I asked with wide eyes of eagerness. Even though we made love to each other when we were nineteen, there were only rare moments when she would give in to my asking. Maybe this was one of those moments, I hoped.

"No, not really," she laughed and snuck away from my arms quickly. I stared at her as she walked to the stairs, giggling at my probably stupid face. Once her footsteps faded away, I couldn't help but grin to myself.

That's my Hermione.

**So, hoped you guys enjoyed it. This was pretty much a introduction but I wanted the readers to have a feel of the time period and stage in Ron and Hermione's life. In case anyone's wondering, Hermione will also have a point of view in this story too. That way you can get a feel of both sides of the story. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Making A Plan

**TRAVELING FORWARD**

Ron's POV

"_No, not really," she laughed and snuck away from my arms quickly. I stared at her as she walked to the stairs, giggling at my probably stupid face. Once her footsteps faded away, I couldn't help but grin to myself. _

_That's my Hermione._

"HERMIONE!" I yelled so loud my lungs were close to exploding. "HERMIONE!"

Harry was shouting at me to stop, but I didn't care; they were torturing her, my friend, my girl, my love…

Another screeching scream that scratched my insides.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

I fell with a thud onto the wooden floor. I jumped up quickly but a blanket was tangled around my feet. Again, I landed on my face on the floor, dazed.

It was only a dream. I was in Hermione's apartment. It was ok, she was safe. But why did I still shake like crazy? Because that was the worst memory I could have about her. That night we were caught by snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor for the Dark Lord. How I was dragged to the cellar to hear Hermione scream in pain as they forced harm on her. How I couldn't save her sooner…

I shook the memory from my mind. That was the past; the Death Eaters were gone, and so was Voldermort. I knew there was no reason to worry much anymore. After all, Harry and I were Aurors and were experienced fighters. Plus, Hermione worked in courts for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement so she was hardly out doing anything extremely dangerous.

Now thinking of her, I stood dizzily to my feet wanting to go see her. But when I glanced out the large windows, the sun was nearly straight up. I looked at the clock on the fireplace and was disappointed it was already noon. Hermione had left for work hours ago.

It wasn't the first time I slept over on the couch at Hermione's, but today felt a little different. I gazed across the room for a long moment, realizing the actual design and style she had.

Something was bothering me, and I was angry I couldn't remember. I was thinking of it right before I fell asleep last night, but it was coming on a blank paper.

Irritated, I knew there was only one thing that would help me remember: food.

I stumbled over to the kitchen and searched for something worth a munch. I finally just settled on chicken and waited for it to heat up. I knew I could just use magic, but I was still dizzy and just wasn't in the mood. That thing I forgot was bugging me.

_What was it? Think, Ron, you moron…_

I thought about it because…it was the family gathering! That was something to do with it. But what?

_Ok, think. Mom and dad? No, it was something to do with…Harry and Ginny? About their marriage? Then George—_

I straightened up from the doorway I was leaning on. I knew what it was. I was thinking about Hermione and me being together as husband and wife. Now that I thought about, the more I liked it.

We grew up at Hogwarts together (even though we didn't get along) and we spent months together during the war. I knew how she lived, she knew how I lived…there was really no reason why we shouldn't.

_Unless I propose and she says no._

But why would she? We have been together so long. If she wanted to she had plenty of time to break up with me. She loves me and I loved her.

_You're a man, come on! Do something great for once!_

"Yes!" I whispered, even though there was no reason being in a empty large apartment. I stood taller with more courage and warmth growing inside me. I was going to ask Hermione to marry me.

_All I need is a ring._

I groaned and leaned back against the wooden frame. I was no good at shopping for jewelry. What if I pick something boring or ugly? What if she hates it? I wanted her to have the best, but how could I get her to spill without her knowing? Only one answer came to mind, the one that I usually do in these kinds of situations. Go to Harry.

I grabbed the burnt chicken, stuffing the meat in my mouth. I ran to the couch, glancing over my shoulder at the clock. I had little time before my dinner with Hermione. I had to hurry.

I gathered the blankets and pillows, putting them in a neat pile on the floor before turning to the fireplace, grabbing the ash in the small pot at the side. I stood ridged as I flung the particles to my feet, announcing loudly, "Grimmauld Place!"

Green flames licked my body and my vision was blinded for only a moment. I landed on my feet in a pile of burned wood, nearly loosing my balance. I hollered, but saved my fall by jumping into a blue toned room. I glanced around, seeing if Harry or Ginny were in here, but not a sound was made.

"Harry?" I called out. I was met by silence, which wasn't weird. The house was so large I doubt anyone four stories up could hear me. Muttering a spell to my wand, I placed the tip to my mouth.

"Harry, Ginny? It's Ron in the living room. I need to talk!" my voice boomed loudly and was echoing still up the stairs when a faint pop came a few feet away.

Harry was dressed casually in a button shirt and jeans, his hair as untidy as ever and his face welcoming.

"Hey, I was just redecorating the top floor. What you need?"

"Well, it's about Hermione and me—"

"Oh no," he said with his hands raised up in defense, "if you two had another row, I am not getting involved ag—"

"Harry, its nothing to do with fighting," I assured him, "it is the total opposite actually."

"Oh," he said and sighed. "Good. Otherwise I'll have to call in Ginny for that."

It was true. Whenever Hermione and I fought, Ginny seemed to be the voice of reason. I couldn't count how many times she saved our relationship. But it wasn't like we fought as much anymore. The last time we were in an argument was probably months ago and it was even over something silly like me answering her in a rude way.

"Want to sit down?" asked Harry, motioning to the chairs. I went to step forward, but decided against it. I was running out of time.

"No, Harry, I want your help. See, I was thinking about what George said yesterday and…I think I want to propose to Hermione."

Harry was still for the longest time, staring at me with wide eyes. Suddenly, he exploded with a pounce at me; hugging me so tight I was going to break in half.

"Finally! Thank god, what took so long?" He yelled out happily.

"Glad to see your—hey! What do you mean what took me so long? This is a big step, Harry!"

"I know, mate, but I'm just so happy! I mean, you two I would have expected to get married before Ginny and I."

"Well, now that's out of the way, I need your help."

"Whatever it is, I'm there for you."

"Ok. So, I need you to come with me before I have to meet Hermione later." I stepped back into the fireplace, grabbing another fistful of ashes.

"Where are we going?" he questioned with narrow eyes.

"Shopping," I answered simply.

"Ron, no offense, but isn't that what girls do on their free time?" Harry asked confused.

"No, stupid! I need to buy a ring! How else am I going to ask her to marry me?"

"What about your parents? Don't they want to give you their ring or your grandmother's or something?"

"Harry," I laughed, "I have five older brothers and half of them are married. I doubt my great-grandmother's ring is available."

"Oh, right. Well then," he stepped into the small area beside me, "there is only one place to find such a thing as a wedding ring."

"Diagone Alley?" I suggested.

"Correct you are," he smiled.

**So, hope you all liked the chapter. Just to let you know, the next chapter will take a while to update since I am busy this week for our school's drama production. But don't worry, it should be up in less then a week.**


	3. Mission

**TRAVELING FORWARD**

Hermione's POV

"_Oh, right. Well then," he stepped into the small area beside me, "there is only one place to find such a thing as a wedding ring."_

"_Diagone Alley?" I suggested._

"_Correct you are," he smiled. _

"Miss Granger?" asked a high-pitched voice.

"Yes?" I asked without looking up from my papers. When there was no response, I glanced to the door and smiled. "You can come in, Emma." She nodded in understanding and shut the door behind her.

I sighed and placed my quill down, leaning back into my desk chair. It was only noon and I was still dizzy from Ron and my date last night. We had gone to dinner then a club in Paris and I spent half the late hour with a killer headache. If I wasn't so honest I would have lied and played hooky today instead of come to work.

"I'm finished with those files. Anything else?" asked Emma innocently. I shook my head and struggled to stand. "Miss Granger, you don't look well. Are you sure you don't want to go home?"

"No, I'm fine. Really, I'm good." But the truth was I wasn't.

"Miss, the Minster wishes to see you," said Emma so quietly I didn't think I heard her.

"Why? Is something wrong?" I asked a little confused.

"No, well I don't know, I—don't be mad at me," she said suddenly and stepped two feet back. I cocked my brow, wondering why this girl was so afraid.

She was only seventeen and just finished school at Hogwarts. She was rather small, only around five feet, with long straight blond hair and misty eyes that made her look like she was going to cry all the time. She had joined the Ministry a few months ago wishing to be part of magical law, but I couldn't see why such a fragile girl would want to work on hard core cases.

"Mam,"

"Yes?" I asked as I placed my papers in a file. I walked over to the door and saw her step away to keep space between us.

"Do you…like your job?"

"Yes I do."

"Why did you choose it?"

"Because I wanted to do good in the world."

"That's a good reason," she muttered. At that moment, a flying letter floated into the room, nearly scaring Emma in the process. It landed neatly on my desk and unfolded itself for me to read.

"That was unexpected," I commented on when I read the signature at the bottom.

"What is it?" asked Emma weakly with a cracked voice. I wanted to hug her, to let her know that she shouldn't be afraid of anything in the Ministry. But the note before my eyes kept me still. It read:

_Miss Granger,_

_ I wish for you to come to my office as soon as this letter is received for I am in need of your assistance. If they have not received this letter, please inform Mr. Ronald Weasley and Mr. Potter._

_ Minister of Magic_

"Who is it from?" questioned a small Emma near the door. I didn't pause to fold the letter up and place it into my fireplace to erase any evidence.

"It's the Minister. He needs to speak with Ron, Harry, and I. I wonder what's going on?"

Emma went to open her mouth, but decided against it. She bowed her head and hurried from the room as if I had yelled at her like a mother to her five-year-old daughter.

I shrugged my shoulders. I will deal with the poor girl later.

It didn't take long for me to reach the Minister's office. It was rather large with open walls and an oak desk in the far center. Sitting in two of the three green armchairs were Harry and dear Ron, both sharing the same expression of confusion and curiosity.

"Welcome, Hermione," spoke a deep voice. I twirled around to have Kingsley Shackleblot behind me, a grin on his warm face.

"Hello, Kingsley." I answered nicely.

"Take a chair," advised Kingsley as he gestured to the armchair between Ron and Harry. I took it and glanced at Harry, but his eyes gave way that he didn't know what was going on either.

"What is this about?" asked Ron suddenly. I looked at him and his eyes locked with mine. We didn't turn away till Kingsley broke our minor trance.

"I have a mission for you. All of you," he said as he settled in his chair.

"All of us? But Hermione isn't even a Auror," said Harry.

"I know. But there was an incident the other night." He paused to gaze at each of us before going on. "There are some Death Eaters who went into hiding. And apparently choose to attack anyone who is as innocent as ever."

"You want us to find them," I whispered in realization. Both Harry and Ron snapped their heads in my direction.

"What? Why only us? What about the older Aurors or even some more help?" asked Ron with bewilderment.

"Because you three are the best," answered Kingsley simply but with heavy wisdom. "Will you three do it?"

"I will," declared Harry with fixed eyes.

"Me too," I answered. It would be horrible to let these kinds of people off the hook. I turned to Ron who by my surprise was thinking about something. Finally, he glanced at me and his eyes softened.

"Yeah," he answered in defeat.

**Sorry if it is short but like they say short and sweet. Next chapter will be up by Friday afternoon!**


	4. Dinner at Harry's

**TRAVELING FORWARD**

Hermione's POV

"_Me too," I answered. It would be horrible to let these kinds of people off the hook. I turned to Ron who by my surprise was thinking about something. Finally, he glanced at me and his eyes softened._

"_Yeah," he answered in defeat._

"This is just great," mumbled Ron with a pout, "just prefect."

"What is wrong with you?" I asked with annoyance. "The Minster gave us a secret mission that he can only trust us with and you are grumpy about?" Ron kept quiet and so I decided to just leave the matter for now.

We were dressed warmly with Ron's arm around me, walking down the dark street to Harry and Ginny's for dinner. I had just mentioned how excited I was to start the quest after those Death Eaters when Ron had groaned.

I didn't understand why Ron was acting the way he was. He was always hoping for action or some sort of fight since violence has been on low key this past year. He would always come by office to say he was on break since most days at the office bored him. I would yell at him for putting down the fact that it was peaceful in the world and then he would grab me with a tight hug and a passionate kiss…

"The place looks like it never changed," commented Ron. I jumped slightly from my mind wondering to see we had reached Grimmauld Place. It stuck out like any normal apartment, though to muggles it would disappear without their knowledge. We walked up to the front steps, Ron knocking loudly.

"Shhh, Ron, everyone is sleeping," I whispered with my eyes peering towards the other apartments on either side. It was rather late for a dinner, nearly ten O' clock, but Ron and I were rather…busy. Not that we did it often, but today it just took over me.

"What? The place is so big I'm surprise if they even heard that on the third floor," smiled Ron as if I missed something obvious. I smiled wicked and jabbed my elbow into Ron's side.

"Hey!" he yelled as he rubbed where I poked him. He grabbed me around the waist and touched every part of my face with kisses. I giggled in response, feeling warmth where his lips had touched. Suddenly, the door opened and standing in the small crack was little Teddy Lupin only five years old. His hair was a bright blue and his face was as silly and cute as any toddler.

"Ew, Uncle Ronnie and Aunt Hermy!" he said loudly in disgust. Ron and I laughed at his face expression and the names he always calls us since he can't say them right.

"Hey, Teddy boy," said Ron with a deeper voice. He lunged at Teddy and slung him over his shoulder, making Teddy giggle loudly. I smiled and followed them inside, shutting the door behind me.

We entered the main hall and the site of the place made me gasp. The walls had changed from a gray to a golden yellow with lights lit hanging from them. The staircase was freshly replaced with deep brown wood and the place smelled of fall leaves. Footsteps came from above and a familiar voice echoed the air.

"Ron? Hermione? Whose at the door, Teddy?"

"Ginny, its me!" I hollered up. From the top of the case, Ginny appeared with a green dress that flowed. A smile spread across her face as she descended down to me.

"Hermione, You're here!" she hugged me tightly when she reached me.

"Ginny, I saw you barely a week ago and you act as if it's been months!"

"I know, but I never see often anyway, even if you are together with my silly brother."

"Oi! I ain't silly!" spoke Ron from the living room. He stumbled in with Teddy wrapped around his leg.

"No, Ronnie, no!" he whined holding tighter.

"If that's not silly then I' Merlin," laughed Ginny.

"Thanks a lot," muttered Ron before he lost his balance and fell with a loud thud to the floor. That made Ginny and I laugh even harder.

Harry came down later, telling Ron and I that Teddy would be spending the next few weeks with him and Ginny.

"Mrs. Tonks needs a break," he said after dinner when Ginny was playing with Teddy and Ron in front of the fireplace. We were sitting at the table in the dining room and watched. Ron entertained him with a spell to turn a button into other objects, one that we were taught by McGonagall in our third year.

"That's not why is it?" I asked quietly. "Mrs. Tonks isn't that old nor that annoyed with Teddy. What's the real reason?"

Harry kept still for a long moment before answering so softly that I barely heard him.

"For Ginny."

"I don't follow."

"When we go for that mission, I don't know what will happen. You heard Kingsley, it could take weeks. I don't want Ginny to be alone for so long. I need her to be happy incase I don't…come back."

"Oh," I whispered. We both turned and watched in silence as Ron turned the button into a bug.

"Its that cool?" asked Ginny in a sweet voice. Teddy suddenly grabbed the bug and popped it into his mouth.

"Teddy!" yelled Ginny while squeezing his cheeks to pop it out. Ron boomed and rolled on the floor.

"Ginny loves him," said Harry with a smile.

"Ron too," I whispered.

"Maybe that's the other reason," said Harry. "Maybe if I die…at least she'll have a son."

"Don't say that," I told him with seriousness. But I was thinking of the same thing. What if Ron or I didn't come back? How could one live without the other? There was no little Teddy for us to rebound on.

I watched from the corner of eye as Ron tickled Teddy crazily in the stomach. What if Ron and I had a child of our own? Would that satisfy the other? But we could never do that for good reasons. First, we weren't married and it would take months before the baby was born. The mission was four days away. Second, I couldn't put that on a child. I couldn't live with myself for him to be raised without a mother or father. Or worse, both.

"Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering…do you really want to do this mission?"

"What? Of course! Why would you say that? Did Ron put you up to this?" I tried hard to keep my voice down, but it wasn't easy.

"No no no, he didn't. But it would kill him if something happened to you, Hermione."

I wanted to say something, anything, but a fluttering at the window interrupted me. We all snapped our heads to the tapping, Ginny pulling Teddy close to her. Ron stood and walked cautiously to the window, opening it a crack. After a moment he opened it wider for a dusty brown owl to fly in. it landed swiftly on the table beside Harry and I, a letter closed tightly in its beak. Harry took it lightly. As he unfolded it, Ron walked over to us and the owl soundlessly fluttered back into the night.

"What is it?" asked Ron with a serious tone.

"Its from Kingsley," said Harry as he reread the words over and over. "Change of plans. We leave tomorrow."

"What? Why?" asked Ginny in shock.

"There was a murder of muggle borns. Two little boys."

"Those bloody bastards," muttered Ron angrily with a quick glance at me with sad eyes.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Also, I would like it if three reviews were written before I put up the next one. So please, REVIEW!**


	5. First Step

**TRAVELING FORWARD**

Ron's POV

"_There was a murder of muggle borns. Two little boys."_

"_Those bloody bastards," muttered Ron angrily with a quick glance at me with sad eyes._

"I don't see why she has to come," I said with regret. It wasn't like I didn't want her with me.

"Same here. After all, she works with law," commented Bill. We were at the Burrow, waiting for Harry and Hermione to come by to start our long journey. Dad was readying the car while Mom packed lunches (even though we were adults), George was entertaining Little Fred, and Fleur was caring for the two newest Weasley girls.

"You suppose its because she is a excellent witch?" I asked weakly.

"Of course! She knows more spells then even I do," said Bill as he poured a cup of honey tea, he handed me a mug that warmed my hands from the cold day.

"It stinks we have to do this in October," I said to change the subject. I didn't want Hermione walking in on _that_ conversation.

"But will you be out camping like when you were on the run?"

"No. We have rooms booked. But still, I hate the cold."

"So, where will you all be going? You don't have to tell me if you aren't allowed."

I went to open my mouth, but stopped myself. Bill was right, I couldn't tell him, even if I was allowed. But if he knew he might get involved and knowing Bill he would. After all, I was his kid brother.

"Their here! Their here!" called a high-spirited voice that shook my eardrums.

"Mom," Bill and I said sully. We walked out into the yard and when a speck of color was in the horizon, my heart pounded. In a short few minutes three people were visible down our road.

In front was Ginny, her face smiling and carefree with her eyes on Harry. Harry, whose luggage was floating by magic on his side, had his arm around Ginny's middle with a rather unhappy face. But on Ginny's left walked the most beautiful person known to man. She was laughing at a joke Ginny had made, her teeth gleaming of pearls, when they were a yard away from the front gate that she caught sight of me. Automatically, her smile changed to something more heartfelt, more Hermione. My Hermione.

I couldn't stop myself from walking halfway to meet her, my arms stretched out for her to fill them. She giggled by my stupid grin and hopeful expression, but I didn't care, even if half my family was there to watch at will.

Hermione's body met mine and with a sigh I let her scent fill my nose. She giggled again from my overdramatic sniff and again my body was no loner empty.

"Hey," I said quietly for only her to hear.

"Hi," she smiled back. Her forehead reached up so it would rest with mine. "Love you," she whispered.

"Love you too," I replied and left a small kiss on her lips.

"All right, enough with the gooey gooey," said Ginny.

"What? You guys do it all the time?" I said annoyed while holding Hermione tighter.

"True, but unlike _you _two I won't see my husband for a few weeks," she said and kissed Harry's cheek. He smiled weakly in response.

"So, are you all ready then?" asked Dad with a clap of his hands. We all nodded. "Good. Now, Ron you'll be driving and Harry you can pack your bags in the trunk. Hermione, Molly made lunch for your trip so you don't have to worry about eating till tonight when you board the train. Any questions?"

"Yeah, when can we come back?" I asked sarcastically. Hermione slugged me in the chest. "Oi!"

"All right, lets go," said Harry. He walked to the trunk and waved his wand for the luggage to fall smoothly in the open space. He then went to the front of the car and pulled Ginny close to whisper in her ear. It wasn't till now that I noticed he and Ginny had never stopped holding hands.

"Ron," said my Dad. I faced him with Hermione hugging my middle and me leaving my arm around her waist.

"Yes, Dad?" I answered.

"Now I want you to know, even though you are grown up and have been doing this since you were young, but I still want you to be safe. Do it for your mother."

"Sure," I answered with a serious face. I knew what he meant. Mom was talking with Bill and I could still see her eyes starting to water. It was typical of her to cry, even though I am the last son out of six to go off for a job trip. I guess I will never understand women.

We settled in the car, Hermione in the back and Harry in the passenger seat with me behind the wheel. Mom cried during the whole departure, pretty much sobbing while she said her goodbyes. Bill gave us a decent nod and Fleur made little Fred wave. George smiled, messing my hair with a goofy grin. Dad patted my shoulder with long looks at Hermione then Harry. Finally, I drove onto the road and saw the Burrow disappear in my review mirror.

It wasn't like we wanted to drive forever to London to the train station. But Kingsley recommended it for safety of us going without interruptions. It was about an hour later that I notice Hermione slouched against the glass with her eyes closed in a peaceful dream. When I thought she well asleep I dared to mention what was on my mine to Harry.

"I have the ring," I said dryly. Harry snapped his head in my direction.

"What?"

"I have the ring for Hermione. You know, the one I was going to use to purpose to her?"

"Why? Aren't you worried it will get lost? After all that thing cost half your payment this year!"

"Shhh! She's sleeping! Do you want to wake her up?" I muttered quickly. I spied into the review mirror incase she was awake, but she only twitched her eye peacefully. I sighed.

"So?" asked Harry.

"Ok, the ring is the reason."

"Reason for what?"

"Reason why I didn't want this mission to happen! I know we have to catch them, I know that this is important, but how can I ask Hermione to marry me if we are in the middle of a secret journey?"

"Maybe you should just wait. After all, you both love each other. So why rush something so special?" commented Harry with a skeptical glance.

"No, I wouldn't want that. But what if something happens to us? What if Hermione or I don't come back?"

"I don't know," answered Harry honestly.

I sighed watching the road with tension in my body. I would hurt me so bad if anything happened to her. I don't think I would ever live with myself.

Hermione's POV

I couldn't believe my ears. If I was dreaming, I hoped I wasn't. Ron? Was going to—propose? My body tingled all over and I couldn't help but smile. But I had to quickly freeze my lips.

It was wrong to eavesdrop on Harry and Ron's conversation, but what else could I have done? Just _puff! _Yeah, don't talk about the engagement ring, I'm not really awake! Sure that would go really well.

When Ron's voice had said _propose_ and _ring_ and _Hermione_ my eyes flashed opened in shock.

"Shhh! She's sleeping! Do you want to wake her up?" Ron's head titled upward and I quickly pulled a fake sleeping look before he could catch me. For a moment I was sure I was caught, but after Ron sighed and continued the conversation, I barely heard any more words. Instead, I was imagining myself in a white flowing gown with my dad at my side. We would walk down the aisle and even though dozens of people would be gazing at me the only face I would see was Ron's.

**Lucky you, I was able to put this chapter on a flash drive and put into my family's computer. So please review and hopefully I'll get the next chapter up by Saturday. Also. If you want a spoiler here it is:**

**-The next chapter is called A LITTLE NIGHT MUSIC **

**-A big cliffhanger is coming! And a secret!**


	6. Stranger No More

**TRAVELING FORWARD**

Hermione's POV

_Instead, I was imagining myself in a white flowing gown with my dad at my side. We would walk down the aisle and even though dozens of people would be gazing at me the only face I would see was Ron's._

We arrived at the hotel eighteen hours later. It was around midnight and I was exahusted from the car and train ride. Ron was yawning as we checked into our rooms with Harry carrying in luggage; being in the muggle world was so much different.

It was a beuatiful hotel, sitting on a hill overlooking the city below. Our room was number 234 on the fourth floor and had a view of the distant mountains.

"Who gets what?" questioned Harry as he dropped the bags near the door. Ron had already flopped into the bed closest and mumbled.

"What did you say?" I asked and leaned toward him.

"I said I don't care," he muttered with crused lips in the pillows. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"I guess Ron and I get that one," commented Harry and pointed to where Ron laid. "Unless, Hermione, you want to…"

"I think it would be better if I sleep separate," I assured him. It wasn't like I didn't want to share a bed with Ron. I actually enjoyed it. But it would be awkward for Harry and us in the same room.

"Just like when we were on the run, huh?" asked Ron still buried.

"Feels that way," I answered and settled in the arm chair.

"Well, I'm tired," yawned Harry. "I think I'll hit the sack. What about you guys?"

"I'm a little hungry," I said and stood. It was true, I didn't order anything on the train and I was craving some dinner. I turned to Ron in hopes he would join me, but he made no motion to follow. I groaned and waited, hoping he would get the poitn. Still, nothing. Giving up, I left the room with my key and down the hall to the elevator.

"Boys," I muttered as I waited in the small area. Then again, Ron did drive the whole three hours. But he also slept half the train ride. Either way, he was Ron and that was simple enough.

When the light hit lobby, I stepped out into the bright hall lights. Following some signs I found the dinning area, a large room with tables and a bar lined at the back. I noticed couples taking up half the tables and decided to eat at the bar. It wasn't like there was a drunk there, only an elderly man with a patchy beard and tired face with eyes dark from beinging in the dark.

I sat delicatly on the stool and didn't have to wait long. A man with a chubby face came by and asked my order, which were a burger and some coffee. Once he had gone, I felt rather bored. I wished I had brought a book down, but that just left my mind completely. Besides I didn't need a book. There were other matters at hand.

Ron had mentioned wanting to propose to me and I haven't stopped thinking of it since. During the train ride Ron would talk to me and I would grow red in the cheeks from excitement. What if he decided to ask soon? Where was the ring? If he said he had it, it must be either on him or in his personal bag. Would I go as far as to get it? I was leaning to it, but then threw that idea out the window. If he caught me that would be the end of it.

It wans't till I felt enclosed that I noticed the bearded man sitting right beside me. That was strange, wasn't he at least three stools away?

The man glanced around the room with narrow eyes before he leaned closer with a serious expression.

"Are you Hermione Granger?" he asked with a deep voice.

"Who are you?" I asked in a hushed yet cautioned tone. It was then that I could see the color of his eyes in the better light. Golden brown like mine.

"Hermione, I am Hector Granger, your wizard relative."

Surprised? I know it isn't what I promised but this just popped in and I figured I needed him to show up somewhere. Why not at the beginning? Next update should be Thursday or Friday around eight at night.


	7. Trust

**TRAVELING FORWARD**

Hermione's POV

"_Who are you?" I asked in a hushed yet cautioned tone. It was then that I could see the color of his eyes in the better light. Golden brown like mine._

"_Hermione, I am Hector Granger, your wizard relative."_

Ron's POV

"You would think that even though muggles invented something so entertaining that they would have decent shows?" I muttered as I clicked the remote in my hand. The channels on the TV switched constantly, but nothing was ever interesting anymore.

"Why don't you just go to sleep for bloody sake," said Harry loudly from under his covers.

"Because I'm worried for Hermione," I replied and turned the TV off. I sighed and glanced at the door for the fifth time in one minute.

"Then go find her," said Harry with a muffle

"What? Are you crazy? She can handle herself. Why do I have to go baby-sit her?"

"Your. Her. Boy. Friend. What the hell is the problem?"

"The problem is, Harry, how can we be married if I don't trust her!"

A click of the door came to my ears, and Harry and I snapped our attention to it. I waited impatiently, my hand gripped on the wand in my pocket incase a Death Eater had snuck in. but instead, Hermione slipped through. I relaxed till I saw the man behind her.

"Guys," she smiled as if she knew a big secret, "I want you to meet Hector who just made my life so great!"

I looked the man up and down who was dark, gloomy, and smelled. I glanced at Harry.

"What is it you said about _trust_, Ron? Hmm?"

"Shut up," I muttered through my teeth. I then turned my attention back at Hermione. "I never ever doubt you, Hermione, but how can we trust this guy?"

"Actually, Ron, he is a relative of mine. As in, a wizard relative."

"WHAT?" I shouted in surprise, "But, Hermione, you are a muggle-born witch! That can't be possible!"

"Boy, you better believe it," spoke the man for the first time. I glared at him before pulling Hermione to me.

"Mione, how do you know? He could be a Death Eater under disguise!"

"It turns out, if you must know, that he knows everything about my Dad's family tree, our family secrets, and is my Grandfathers younger brother!"

"Does your Grandfather have a brother? Because I bloody know well you didn't mention it!"

"I just wasn't aware, Ron, that he was kicked out of the family for wanting to be a wizard! My Grandfather, apparently, was a squib."

"I don't know about him…"

"Ron, you trust me right?"

` "Yeah."

"You love me?"

"Of course!"

"Then just believe me. He is ok."

"Fine, but I still don't like it."

"So," piped up the man from his spot. He stepped closer with intense eyes…eyes that were exact copies of Hermione's. "Will you boys trust me? Obviously my granddaughter does."

Harry's eyes flicked to mine and we remained still for a moment. I wanted to say no, we couldn't handle him at the moment, but what could I say to Hermione? This could be her big chance to meet the reason of why she has magic. Could I ever do that to her?

But I didn't get a chance to decide. Because Harry spoke before I could think.

"We trust you. But can you trust us?" asked Harry with narrow eyes.

The man was quiet, but with a peek at Hermione he nodded.

"See? What could be so bad?" said Hermione happily with her hand on Hector's shoulder. I wanted to groan and yell what was on my mind, but Harry cleared it up for me.

"The fact is we are on a important mission and we have no time for family reunions."

"What are you saying? That he should leave? We can't do that!" piped up Hermione.

"I can help," said Hector with a deep voice.

"How?" I asked as I plopped into a chair.

"I am a older more experienced wizard then you three together. You need me, I'm sure."

"What? For your information, Mr. Granger, we are very capable to—"

"Of course you can help! But lets sleep first, ok?" said Hermione. I groaned again but kept my mouth shut. "Harry, can you help me get everything ready for tomorrow's start?"

"Fine," mumbled Harry as he slipped out from under the covers. They both disappeared into the hall and into the closest, which Harry had extended to hold our important files and weapons. I stood from my seat to follow, but Hector stood in my way.

"What is it?" I asked dryly. He glared into my face, suddenly a foot taller then before with broad shoulders.

"Hermione told me about you. How you have been dating for a long time."

"Yeah, five years." I answered with unblinking eyes.

"Then you probably should know that if you ever hurt her, I _will _cut your tongue and hands off. Got it?"

Without my answer (Which I couldn't come up with) he turned and exited the room with the door shutting loudly behind him.

Now I really don't like him.

Sorry if this is late, but like I said my laptop is still not working. So I will try to update as soon as I can. Keep checking and please review!


	8. Unexpected Turn of Event

**TRAVELING FORWARD**

_"Then you probably should know that if you ever hurt her, I will cut your tongue and hands off. Got it?"_

_Without my answer (Which I couldn't come up with) he turned and exited the room with the door shutting loudly behind him._

_Now I really don't like him._

Ron's POV

We had spent two days in the hotel, and every moment I hated Hector more and more. He was always there whenever I was with Hermione, always giving his little suggestions on our plans. How could we capture these Death Eaters if old man here was nagging us? could he choose a better time to shpw up?

"Just live with it, ok?" muttered Harry. We were both sitting in the hotel's dining area, drinking tea and having our brekfast. Hermione had just left with Hector to go for a walk and talk about their family.

"Harry I'm telling you, there is something funny about that Hector. Why would he suddenly pop up now? the wizarding world have know about us three for years, so why wait until now?"

"Maybe he was waiting till things cooled down."  
"I doubt it! There is no way he can be related to Hermione. he has nothing in common with her!"

"Maybe you are just annoyed that you can't makeout with Hermione with him around."

"What? No, don't be-you really think-are you out of-ok, fine. you are right, I can't touch her and it is killing me."

"Well how do think I feel? I haven't even seen Ginny and I'm dying to..." Harry let his sentence trail off, quickly putting his cup to his mouth.

"Hey, why do you think Hermione came?" I asked to change the subject. That and I was also wondering myself.

"I don't know. Kngsley didn't even give us a explantion. We are both trained Aurors and Hermione doesn't even fight with Death Eaters. You think it is because she is a brillant witch as it is?"

I shook my head. That was true, but it still didn't seem right.

"Maybe since she works with magical law she has an idea of how they think?" I suggested. Harry shrugged his shoulders and we both remained silent for a long time. It wasn't till who knows how long that Hermione had swooped quickly into the room with a newspaper in her hand. she smacked it on the table, making Harry and I both jump in surprise.

"Hermione. what the bloody hell-"

"Look! Just look at the cover!" she shouted angrily. Harry leaned over to read it, but my eyes remained on Hermione's face. she was defiantly mad, but there was also tears forming in her glassy eyes. I could see how upset she was. I didn't even have to look at the paper to know what made her this hysterical.

"A muggle family was killed last night," informed Harry with a tight expression.

"Did you read further?" said Hermione with a quivering voice, "They lived on thiry first street. Thats only a few miles from here!"

"Hermione-" I whispered and stretched my hand out to her. She stepped unsteadily back.

"We were so close, and we didn't even do anything! we have been maping where they could possibly be next, and they murdered again right under our noses! How can we stop them? What can we do?"

"Shh," I whispered as I stood from my chair. Hermione began to cry, grabbing me with her face buried in my chest. I held her tightly, wanting to cheer her up, make her laugh, anything but watch her cry like this. I looked to Harry, but he also had a grim face.

"I think I found something," interurpted a low voice. I turned behind me to find Hector standing hesataintly nearby. he glanced around incase someone was listening, but only a eldery muggle woman sat alone near the window. He came closer and took a chair from a table nearby. He was starring at Hermione and me to sit down, but I stayed where I was, not wanting to let Hermione go.

"What is it you want to tell us, Hector?" asked Harry urgently. Hector took awhile to turn away from Hermione and I, but then he gave up and faced Harry.

"When Hermione came back here to tell you boys about the news, I spotted a Death Eater in a nearby shop. He was talking to some man that worked there and mentioned that he would come back later tonight."

"Are you sure?" questioned Harry.

"Which Death Eater? Could you tell who it was?" I asked. There were a few that had managed to escape during the Battle at Hogwarts and I wish I could my hands on them now.

"I t was a man named Vervus Jenkins."

"I never heard of him," I said. But then again, I didn't know all the Death Eaters.

"Then we have to get ready for him," said Harry. he stood and headed to the elevator that led up to our floor. "Are you guys coming or not?" he called out. Hector followed slowly, his head turning to us again and again till he was out of sight.

"Mione?" I whispered in her hair.

"Hmm?" she sniffed.

"Are you ok?"

"Kind of," she admited. I placed my hand under her chin. she didn't shove away but instead leaned into it. I lifted her head up so that i could see down in her face. using my other hand, I wiped some tears from her cheeks. she smiled, nuzzling her face into my neck. I gave her forehead a kiss, her warmth covering my lips. her hair smelled sweet and homey, just like Hermione.

Hermione's POV

The street was dark with only the lights from the shops and resturants to light the walkway. people were dressed in coats and hats, the breeze chilling the air. I sat on a wooden bench with a pea coat and wool hat, my arms crossed over my middle. I pretended to be looking at the ground, but my eyes were sometimes stray to either end of the street.

Harry was off to the left across the street in the window of a toy shop, looking slowly through the toys. He would also glance up and peer out the window, his eyes once making contact with mine. He nodded and I nodded back. I then turned my attention to the right a few yards away from where Harry was. Ron stood against a lamp postwith a cup of hot tea in his hand, his eyes scanning the alleyways. When he caught my eyes staring at him, he wiggled his eye brows. I couldn't help but smile and blush.

Someone sat beside me suddenly. I jumped before I realized it was Hector with a serious facial expression. He eyed where Ron stood, who had turned away with a uneasy face.

"You ok so far?" he asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"Just checking."

"No offense, but aren't you suppose to be watching the back to that shop?"

"I can have a moment with my own neice can't I?"

"But you are suppose to be at that door. What if he is in there and we don't know it?"

"Calm down, Will you?"

I starred at him as he avioded my eyes, looking anywhere but me. He was acting strange, and I didn't understand why. Just yesterday he was telling me about how he stayed in hiding from my family, how he lived before he had the courage to come and find me. It was as if he was a different man...

"Actually, would you mind coming with me to the back door? I think everyone else has it covered out here."

"I don't think I should. We agreed we would all stay at our places till the right time-"

"Please?"

I wanted to say no, but I couldn't help but feel that Hector was right. Harry and Ron could watch the front while we went to the back. It was unlikely he would show up in the open anyway.

I nodded yes and started to follow him through the alley, glancing back to see Ron watch us go with a confused look. I smiled slightly and waved.

We reached the back way quickly, but instead of hiding Hector walked right up to the door and knocked.

"Hector, what are you doing?" I asked quickly and grabbed his sleeve. He didn't answer, only waited patiently. I tried to tug him away, fearing he would blow our cover. As the door cracked open my heart beated quickly. A man's head popped out, blad with a long scar on his neck. He looked out cautiously.

"Hector?" he asked. His eyes then snapped to my face. "You got the girl?"

As I stood frozen with confusion, Hector nodded and went to reach his arm out to me.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" He laughed darkly which signaled me to run. I tried to move, but his hands had already grabbed me. He tried to haul me in thorugh the door, but not until I screamed for Ron and Harry and help.

"Did you really think I was your uncle you mudblood?" muttered Hector as his hand clasped around my mouth. I screamed louder, but the door had already slammed, seperating me from escape.

**I don't know if you liked this chapter much. I would have wrote a better one, but sadly I'm sick. But don't worry anymore because my laptop is all fixed and I plan to make it up to you guys by writing three new chapters this weekend! so just update everyday in the afternoon or evening and also review! **

**P.S. Be honest and give suggestions too.**


	9. Take A Risk

**TRAVELING FORWARD**

_"Did you really think I was your uncle you mudblood?" muttered Hector as his hand clasped around my mouth. I screamed louder, but the door had already slammed, seperating me from escape._

Ron's POV

I watched as Hector led Hermione into the alley. She turned and waved as she disappeared, but I waved back before she saw. Still, I was confused. What are they doing? The plan was for everyone to remain at their stations until the Death Eater showed and _then_ we would close in. I knew this Hector couldn't be trusted. He was always saying how experinced he was and how he knew better then us. Was he bloody crazy? He was breaking his own rules!

I stayed leaning against the post till my tea had turned ice cold. I sighed and threw it into a trash bin. I decided that this was damn crazy. I walked down the shops till I reached the window of the toy shop where Harry was stationed. He saw me motion him oustside and came out.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he was beside me.

"Hector decided to bring Hermione to the back," I said bitterly.

"What? why did he do that?"

"You think I know?"

"Sorry."

"Think we should do the same?" I suggested.

"I don't think so. What if he came through the front?"

I moaned and crossed my arms. The temperature was dropping and I was starting to loose feeling in my toes and fingers. Then an idea came to my head.

"Hey, here's a thought. Why don't we go into the shop instead of out here?"

"Ron, you are a blithering idiot-" started Harry who emphesised each word.

"Come on, it's better then standing out here in the damn cold!" I said loudly and waved my arms in the air.

"Alright, fine! But if things go wrong I blame you!" said Harry annoyed. I grin and nodded happily. He stared at me like I was dancing around in my boxers before shaking his head and heading across the street.

"dumbass..." He mumbled under his breath.

"What you say?"

"Nothing," He answered quickly.

We entered the shop as if we were common muggles, faking our interest in the products. It appeared to be a book store with shelves packed with books. there were only a handful of muggles in the room, either with family or their girlfriend or boyfriend.

"Hermione would have loved to be in here," I muttered at Harry, "It's to bad she is out back in a alley."

I scanned the place till I caught sight of the owner, a man that was bald with a faded scar in a button shirt. As I turned my back, I could swear he was eyeing me. To keep myself from standing out, I reached for a random book on a shelf. I let the pages slip through my finger, the words a blur in my vision. I waited a moment till I put the book back and went around the shelf to the other side where i was hidden from the owner's view. I bumbed into Harry, who was smiling at a book he was reading.

"What's that? It looks like a children's book," I said as I peered at the cover. "Robin Hood? What is that, a bird with a hood?"

"At least it isn't Bitty Rabbity," he retorted.

"Anyway, I think the owner is watching us."

"What? Why?"

"Maybe he knows who we are," I thought aloud.

"Well, whose idea was it to come inside?"

"Shh! You're talking too loud! Just remain quiet and maybe he'll leave us be."

"As you say," sighed Harry unsurely as he placed the book back. He went to reach for another one, but suddenly as he pulled it out the owner's face filled its place on the other side. Harry and I both jumped hollered in surprise.

"May I help you boys?" He asked in monotone.

"Actually, uh...We were-we were finishing up," I said quickly. Harry nodded in agreement without leaving the man's face. Like me, the owner didn't seem to buy it.

"If I were you, I would leave," He answered rudely. My eyes narrowed, but without anything else to do with some many muggles around Harry shoved me towards the door.

"Come on, Ron, let's go," He whispered as he pushed me. I couldn't help but glance back as I slid across the floor, watching as the man opened his little door to the back of the store. But before Harry shoved me out the door, before the owner disappeared, I spotted a wool hat that looked exactly like Hermione's lying randomly near the back door's enterance.

**Well, I'm on a role where with the writing so I only wish for some reviews. anyway, next chapter comes tomorrow evening!**


	10. AN

**Sorry if I hadn't updated another chapter, but it turns out my cold isn't just the cold, I actually have the flu. Please, You will have to wait till Tuesday for another chapter. Hopefully by then I'll feel better enough to write. **


	11. Memory Lane

**TRAVELING FORWARD**

_"Come on, Ron, let's go," He whispered as he pushed me. I couldn't help but glance back as I slid across the floor, watching as the man opened his little door to the back of the store. But before Harry shoved me out the door, before the owner disappeared, I spotted a wool hat that looked exactly like Hermione's lying randomly near the back door's enterance._

Hermione's POV

They took me down a dark stairway where the walls were cold bricks. I struggled to escape, to retrieve my wand, but Hector already grabbed it away. They threw me harshly to the floor, my side of my face landing first. Pain shot through me, but I couldn't stop from trying to escape. I pushed away from the hard floor only to be shoved back down, my nose hitting with a crunch.

I screamed from the electric shock hitting me like a thousand needles. I wanted to escape away, to run as fast as poissble, or even disapparate, but as much as I tried it couldn't be done; there must have been spells up.

"Shut up, Mudblood!" Yelled Hector into my crying face. He snapped his wand out and muttered "_Locomotor Mortis_!"

My legs snapped together, causing me to crumble onto my side. Hector spat at me before he and the bald man left with loud footsteps, the door bolting shut behind them.

I wanted to kick myself at that moment. What was I thinking? How could I have trust Hector? He was a crook, a liar that tricked me. Not even tricked! I fell for it like I trusted him with my life! I let Harry and Ron down-RON! Oh god, what did I do? I knew something was going to happen, that I would some how be torn from him. I was such an idiot! What will he do when he discovers I was kidnapped? Or worse, if I'm dead before then.

I'm more likely dead now. Being 'Mudblood' isn't a good thing for someone held captive. But why didn't they kill me now? Maybe they were waiting to torture me...like those years ago at Malfoy Manor...

**(FLASHBACK)**

**"Tell me! Where did you get this?" Demanded Bellatrix with a devil's glare. I was shaking madly, unable to hold my seventeen-year-old body still. When I refused to answer, Bellatrix flicked her wand.**

**Pain worse then any broken bone scraped my insides, making scream crazily. I wriggled, but no matter what I couldn't shake the feeling.**

**"TELL ME, MUDBLOOD! WHERE DID YOU GET THIS SWORD?" screamed Bellatrix. She pointed her wand at me again, muttered the same unforgivable curse. I screamed even louder then humanly possible. "I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? **_**Where?"**_

**"We found it-we found it-" Her wand raised again, "-PLEASE!" **

**"Crucio!"**

**"!"**

**"You are lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth! **_**Tell the truth!"**_

**I screamed as the curse hit me a fourth time. I didn't know how long I would stay awake...or alive.**

**(End of FLAHBACK) **

The memory chilled down my spine. At least I wasn't reliving that curse. I was sure I was going to go crazy just like poor Neville's parents...

I had to think of something else, something to distract me from this nightmare. I wanted to remember my first day at Hogwarts or my first class, but the only thing that kept popping in my head was that dance with Ron at Bill and Fleur's wedding...

**(FLASHBACK)**

**Ron smiled as he twirled me around in a single circle. "What are you so happy about?" I asked with my own smile. **

**"The most beautiful girl in the world is here with me. Didn't you know?" He grinned. He then pulled me to him, his face suddenly red when our bodies softly touched. I couldn't help but gasp slightly under my breath, his heat bouncing off his strong body that I didn't notice till last year.**

_**I never thought I would say this in my life, but Quidditch sure did help!**_

**"So, where did you learn to dance?" I asked to change the focus of subject.**

**"Mum decided to give us all lessons at the beginning of summer. I thought it was stupid, but I guess it's different when you aren't dancing with your little sister."**

**I Couldn't hold back, so I giggled loudly which made him look embarrasse and pleased at the same time. He swirled me around once more, this time cautious with the force he used to pull me in. I knew he was feeling awkward, but I was still disappionted to not make closer contact. I kept my eyes locked on his, a deep cobalt like the sky at twilight. Only once did they stray from mine, making me follow them to spot a glimpse of Viktor at the edge of the crowd. I frowned instantly.**

**"You still have a problem with him," I stated instead of asked. His face harden, but when his attention switched back to me he groaned sadly.**

**"How can I be ok with the bloke who took you to the ball in our fourth year?"**

**"How can you feel that way after three years?" I questioned.**

**"Maybe I only felt this way once, and I was stupid enough to not notice till later. Will you forgive me?"**

**I glared at him, but decided I couldn't stay mad. Not at Ron, the man I loved. I smiled and shook my head.**

**"You," I said, "are unbelieveable."**

**"So that's a yes?" He asked innocently with wide eyes. I giggled and did something extremely unpredictable, even for me. I leaned my head into his neck, my lips grazing his skin that shivered.**

**"What do you think after alll this time?" I whispered as we countinued to step around the other dancers...**

**(End of FLASHBACK)**

My whole insides were warm with the memory of Ron's body against mine. I Remembered our first kiss during the Battle at Hogwarts, our first snog the day after alone in a empty tower with sun beaming through large windows, our first love making at the burrow when we were nineteen...

I started to cry, not caring if I was heard or not from beyond the locked door. I was never going to see Ron again, never hear his words of wanting me to be his wife. Only the memories to keep me going...

**I figured now was the time to bring a Ron and Hermione moment into the story, since this is a R/Hr. Anyway, next update will come later this week, most likely by Thrusday. Enjoy and review!**


	12. Midnight Chase

**TRAVELING FORWARD**

_I started to cry, not caring if I was heard or not from beyond the locked door. I was never going to see Ron again, never hear his words of wanting me to be his wife. Only the memories to keep me going..._

Hermione's POV

I didn't how long I was in that dark room or if I was brought here to die slowly. It was the worst thing that was ever happening, knowing that I had no way to move. Even worse, thing of only the good times of my life. I couldn't tell if I was loosing circulation in my legs and arms, but either way they stayed pinned to me as tight as possible.

I was in the middle of remembering a day I spent with Ron and Harry in Hogsmeade in our third year when the door unexpectedly cracked open. I could hear a man breathing, deep and rough. I knew this was it, that this time I was either going to be tortured for information or killed. I thought I was ready for it, ready for the killing curse to be said and feel what death was really like. My body shook crazily, not being able to stop itself.

"Hermione?" whispered a deep voice. My mind was dizzy and for a moment I didn't hear him. "Hermione Granger, is that you?" asked the voice. This time the words came with an echo and instantly I knew that something was wrong with me. Did I hit head or was I in here longer then I thought and just going crazy?

More footsteps crossed the cold floor, creeping closer as if I was a monster soon to attack. I wanted to get away, I felt that urge to live and try, but the body-binding spell kept my limbs weak and tight.

"Hermione, move if you are alive," came the strange voice again. This time it sounded closer by only a few feet. I decided it was best to stay still, to trick the man to think I was dead incase he was going to kill me if I did respond. But an unwilling whine escaped my throat. I fought to hold the tears back from the pain that filled my insides as I whined.

"I'll take that was a yes," said the voice, just an inch or two away. I heard a wand flick through the air and waited for the flash of a green light, but instead my arms and legs relaxed and dropped lifelessly on the floor. Two large hands clutched my shoulders, lifting me lightly from the ground. Suddenly a pair of thick arms wrapped around me with one around my waist and the other across my chest area with fingers grabbing my shoulder.

"I got you, don't worry," spoke the echoed words, "Just don't make a sound, we'll be out of here soon."

I would have struggled out of his arms, whoever he was, and demand what was going on. But I felt so weak, my eyes only able to flutter open if I had the strength, that I trusted him.

"_Stupefy_!" yelled another man close by. A blast shook me and my carrier, having us nearly stumble to the floor.

"You bloody idiot, they're getting away! Kill them except Potter!" came Hector's booming. Potter? Did he mean Harry? He must have, there is only one Potter family member left. Then that would mean—

"Ron, run!" came Harry's faded shout. I felt myself glow inside, the arms suddenly more protecting then before. It was Ron! Ron saved me, he came!

"Ron…" I muttered with joy, though I doubt he could hear me. We were now picking up speed and suddenly I felt cold, bright light fading away. I was thrown in front of Ron, his one arm supporting me up. A long hard stick was pushed hurriedly between my legs, my eyes cracked open enough to see a broomstick handle stick up with Ron's other hand grasping it. In an instant, the ground was gone beneath us, wind hitting us head on. I felt myself fall backwards into Ron, his chest warming my back and his head stretched forward on my right to shelter my cheek from the cold air.

"Ron…" I whispered gravely, knowing that if we were to die at least I was with him. "Ron…Ron…"

Ron's POV

"Ron…Ron…" Hermione whispered into my neck. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but I had bigger worries.

Harry rode his broom on my left, his wand pointed behind know and then to send a jinx to our chaser. After we flew above the clouds I dared to glance back to spot two dark figures flying behind.

_Perfect. Now what? Damn, if only I had three hands…_

"Ron!" yelled Harry over the wind's howling. I groaned and struggled to get closer to him.

Once I was a foot away I shouted, "What the hell you want?"

"We have to split up! That way, we could get them faster!"

"What about the others? I thought you sent an owl for help?"

"I did! They said they would be at the hotel roof! Its just that we'll be killed before we get there if we stick together!"

"I don't think that's—" but Harry had already zoomed away to the left, aiming down and disappearing into the night clouds. "Damn it, Harry!" I yelled after him, though I was sure he was already a mile away.

I glanced back again to see that only one flyer was left and prayed that he would not hit us. Just as I thought, a green light flashed by some inches away.

"Holy crap!" I yelled surprised and angry. I pushed forward and zigzagged downward into a thick cloud.

"Ronald…" came Hermione's soft voice. I groaned and ignored her, but filling slightly guilty I answered, "What?"

"Ron…don't cruse…it's rude," she muttered into my stirring arm. I rolled my eyes and turned quickly to the right, another green light missing us.

"Hermione, there is a chance we might die and all you can say in your last words is my rude vocabulary?" I accused.

Suddenly, a thick branch appeared from the darkness. I was to late to avoid it, having the branch slam into my stirring arm and the broom escape from under us. We flung forward, another green light flashing by.

We were going to crash. We were going to die. I was panicked, wishing that it didn't end like this, especially not to someone as brilliant and beautiful as Hermione. But out of the blue, I felt Hermione and I swirl and twist into not just normal midnight air, but apparating air…

Thank god Hermione was brilliant, even under her conditions.

**So I hope you all liked it. Also, next chapter will be up my this weekend so keep checking in! and review of course.**


	13. United Again

**TRAVELING FORWARD**

_We were going to crash. We were going to die. I was panicked, wishing that it didn't end like this, especially not to someone as brilliant and beautiful as Hermione. But out of the blue, I felt Hermione and I swirl and twist into not just normal midnight air, but apparating air…_

_Thank god Hermione was brilliant, even under her conditions._

Ron's POV

My body was soon replaced with warmth instead of the chilling wind. I landed with a thud onto a carpet with Hermione limb at my side entangled in my arm. I breathed in a large gulp of air and released it quickly. Thanks to Hermione, we were safe from the Death Eater who was about to kill us up in the sky. But I shouldn't relax just yet; I had no idea where Hermione took us and remembered that it could be anywhere.

I waited frozen for a moment, listening for any sign of where we were considering it was pitch black. But all I could hear was distant sirens and our breathing. I still didn't know where we were, but I figured I had to get Hermione taken care of. When I had opened that door I didn't expect to see her like that.

The image remained stuck in head, a memory I won't be able to erase. She was lying there, her hair wild and her body stiff. Her clothes were dirty and the knees of her pants were torn with scratches. I remembered how I was so cold thinking she was dead.

A sudden soft moan came from next to me and I jumped. Hermione's head swayed back and forth and her eyes were shut tightly. I crawled to her with my one hand holding her face.

"Hermione? Are you ok? Hermione where are we?" I asked hurriedly. She only shivered and kept her eyes shut. I groaned and fumbled through my pocket for the Deluminator. I flicked the switch, having a large blue ball float out above our heads. Now that I could see I stood and scanned around.

It appeared to be a sitting room with a green couch, a table with three chairs, and red carpeting. One the one end of the room there was a door shut, along with a fireplace across from it and a large window taking up a third wall. I walked slowly to it with my wand at the ready, aiming it anywhere I thought I heard a noise. When I finally reached the window, I noticed it was still dark and that city lights were seen in the distance. I peered down at the ground, but it was still so dark that I couldn't see anything.

"Ron?…"

I snapped my head in Hermione's direction. She was on her stomach with her one arm out to balance her while she tried to get up.

"Hermione!" I called out with a hiss. If I didn't hurry and caught her, she would have stumbled back to the floor. "Mione, honey where are we?" I asked. I thought that I might as well ask while she was awake.

It took her a while to realize where she was at first. Her watery eyes searched the room in confusion and then locked with mine. Her body was shaking from coldness as she spoke.

"Ron, why are we at Mrs. Pitt's? I don't remember telling you about her," she mumbled.

"Hermione, you apparated us here, remember? Right before we crashed on my broom."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry I forgot. My head just hurts so much…" she went to reach for her forehead, but I caught her wrist and laid it back down.

"Why don't you just rest. I'll take care of you," I whispered in care. I lifted her bridle style to the couch, where I placed her genteelly. I stood and walked to the window, drawing the curtains close. I still didn't know where we were or who Mrs. Pitt was, but for now I knew I had to take care of Hermione.

I walked back over to her, pulling my wand out and pointing it at the gash on her forehead. My arm shook just from the sight of the blood that spread across her on side of her face. Her eyes were red from hours of crying and her lip was cut on the bottom.

"Vulnera Sanentur," I muttered clearly as possible, saying the words three times. Ever so slowly, her cuts on her face healed up, but I knew she would still feel the pain for a few days. I then pointed to her knees, where dried blood covered the skin and denim. I muttered the spell again and waited impatiently as the scratches melted away. How I wished there was a pheonix nearby.

I placed my wand back into my pocket and scanned the room for a blanket. When I found nothing, I decided to just put my coat over her. Once she was covered, I noticed her eyes watching me. I stopped and stared back at her.

"Thank you, for saving me," whispered Hermione. I couldn't help but smile back at her sweet voice, remembering how close I was to loosing her. My heart still ached from the idea that I let Hector lead her away.

"It was nothing, really," I assured her with a shrug. I tore my gaze from her to the door, pretending I was interested in something else. I suddenly felt her hand reach out and rest on mine. I closed my eyes, taking in only her touch. The touch I would always know like the back of my hand.

"No, really, you saved my life. I was stupid to follow Hector so easily."

"Yeah you did," I said, my eyes wide open after I made that mistake. I turned her hand over to entwine our fingers. "Sorry, I didn't mean it."

"No, its ok. In fact, while I was lying there I was thinking what I did. All I could think of was you, how I was never going to see you, hear you, our touch you again."

I found the courage to turn and look back into her were no longer glassey, instead light and happy. I could see myself in her eyes, my relfection a blur. But she probably saw it differently.

"I'm glad Harry and I got in there. We thought something was up."

"How'd you know I was in there? I mean, how did you know where I was?" she asked with a puzzled expression.

I didn't answer. Instead, I reached into my side pocket, pulling out the wool hat Hermione would always where in winter. Her eyes opened wider and then she reached out and held it like a percious gift. She then glanced up at me.

"I spot in on the floor when we went in there," I explained with a sly smile. "I knew it was yours."

Hermione nodded, then streatched herself forward. I let my eyes slide close again as her lips pressed against mine. It was a soft kiss, nothing passionate or fierce. But nether the less, any kiss from her was heaven.

**Just to let you all know, I will explain more about who Mrs. Pitt is and how Hermione knows her. Plus, the romance will grow in the next chapter, including Ron thinking of that speical ring in his pocket. *wink wink***


	14. A Certain Conversation

**TRAVELING FORWARD**

_Hermione nodded, then streatched herself forward. I let my eyes slide close again as her lips pressed against mine. It was a soft kiss, nothing passionate or fierce. But nether the less, any kiss from her was heaven._

Hermione's POV

My eyes shot open. I didn't think I had fallen asleep, but apparently I did. I didn't know what time it was, but that wasn't what worried me. I looked around confused when I couldn't find Ron.

"Ron?" I whispered. When my question was answered with silence, I rolled over so that I could see behind the couch. Nothing.

"Ron?" I called out a little louder. Again, there was nothing. Panic started to fill my insides. What happened to him? Did the Death Eaters follow us and caught him? Was I dead already?

_ Calm down, he probably when to look around, _I assured myself. I didn't understand why I was thinking that way. There was no logical way for them to beable to follow us. Sure enough, Ron snuck through the door, closing it shut behind him. His face switched to surprise when he saw him, most likely thinking I was asleep.

"You're awake so soon? You didn't even sleep an hour," he told me as he came closer. When he did I noticed his hands held a tray of food.

"Where did you get that?" I demanded. He looked at me confused, then remebered what he was holding. He glanced down and bit his lip.

"Downstairs in the kitchen," he answered with a scared face. He knew me to well.

"Ron! That belongs to Mrs. Pitt!" I shouted at him. Just doing so made my chest burn.

"Sorry, but unless your stomache hasn't told you, you haven't eaten in three days."

"Three days? We've only been here awhile!"

"That's true, but you were in that basement for over two days. Don't you remember?"

"No, I guess not. But still, did you wake Mrs. Pitt?"

"Actually, no one is here," he answered simply while putting the tray on the small table. " I found all the rooms empty. I think she must be on vacation or something."

"Oh, well that's good. Mrs. Pitt doesn't know about magic so I guess this would freak her out," I explained while gesturing to us. Ron nodded in understanding, settling on the couch by putting my legs over his lap.

His face was deep in thought, so I decided to not bother him. I let my head rest back, having my head tingling again. I was almost fast asleep before Ron broke the silence.

"Hey Hermione?" he asked softly.

"Hmm?" I answered with my eyes still shut.

"Who is Mrs. Pitt? I was hoping you told me before, but you kind of just knocked out after you kissed me."

I opened my eyes, but instead of look at him I stared at the ceiling. I felt my head tingling again, but this time it didn't bother me. I was thinking back, back years ago before I even knew of Hogwarts.

"I first met her when I was seven, before I knew you and Harry. It was summer and I was here with my family visiting my grandparents. Some how I wandered away and was lost. You couldn't imagine how scared I was, but then I saw a house. This house.

Back then I wasn't as smart in tight situations. To think I ever went to a school for wizardary. Anyway, I saw Mrs. Pitt in her garden and I practically ran to her. I was crying so much, thinking I was never going to see another person again in my life.

She took the time to help me find my grandparents, letting me ride in the front seat. When I saw my mom and dad I nearly fell over my own feet. I was so happy to see them."

"So, because she brought you home she is marked as an important woman in your life?" questioned Ron. I lifted my head so that he could see my narrowed eyes. His hands shot up defensively. "Sorry, go on."

"so…it turned out that Mrs. Pitt was a good friend of my grandmother's. every summer till Hogwarts we would visit my grandparents, and sometimes I would go and see Mrs. Pitt and help her in her garden. She was the one that got me into reading actually." I smiled to myself at the clear memory of the old lady. She had gray short hair and red rimmed glasses over her ancient eyes.

"Because of this Mrs. Pitt you started reading? Blimey, I thought you been doing that right after you were born," commented Ron. I couldn't help but giggle alittle. After our laughing, a thought occurred to me. I bit my lip, not wanting to mention it, but I knew this would eventually come up.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like kids some day?"

there was silence. I wanted to peak a glimpse at his face, but my head was really ringing. My headache was getting worse, I could tell, but this was an opportunity I could not pass up. I waited impatiently as he took his time. Finally, he answered, but so low I couldn't hear his answer.

"What did you say?" I asked, curiousity pulling at me like a hundred hands.

"Maybe," he repeated louder. That was it, he was lying. Did he know I was thinking of a possible future of us and our own family? Did he really not want that with me? But I was completely wrong. His next words were such a shock to me, I swear he could see my eyes bulging out of my head.

"You want kids too? Like, if we were to have the choice…would you?"

"You mean, me and you?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"I guess…so…what's your answer?" he asked with lowered eyes.

I couldn't help but smile at his embarassment. But then again even I couldn't imagine us with our own baby without blushing. But I knew I couldn't let this spoil some fun.

I struggled to sit myself up, Ron leaning forward with an out stretched arm for assistance. But I waved it away.

"I think I would. I mean how many? After all, your family has no limit," I joked.

""What? Are you bloody mad? Mum was just anxious for a girl was all," he grinned.

"Well, to tell you the truth I don't see a reason why all boys is a bad thing," I said honestly.

"Because we are so great?" he guessed.

I shook my head and said, "No, because then I could teach them to treat a lady more nicely."

"Really?" asked Ron with a fake serious face, "Really?"

"Well, I could go either way. But it doesn't really matter. After all, it isn't like we are getting married anytime soon, right?"

I realized my mistake to late. Did I really just now remember the ring that Ron was going to propose to me with? Half my brain was saying, he is going to say it, he is going to do. But the other half knew Ron well enough that he wouldn't. espeically while I'm in this state and we are in hiding. Still, the fantasy of him getting on one knee right now was tearing me apart inside.

"Yeah, you're right," was his comment with unease.

Nope, not tonight.

"So are you hungry or what?" he asked, rising up from his seat and walking over to the table. He lifted the tray and brought it to the couch, this time shifting my body while balancing the tray in the other hand so that we could sit side by side. It wasn't until he mentioned it that my throat felt tight from hunger.

"No, I'm defiantly starving," I answered. I guess the 'marriage' conversation was over, but I was sure I would some how bring it up again soon.

"I made some tea and sandwiches. That's pretty much all I know how to cook with this muggle style," admitted Ron as he handed me a tea cup.

"Of course, you never get tired of saying whoever thought of pizza was a friend of Merlin's," I smiled after draining the cup dry. Quicker then I planned, I reached for the plate with two sandwiches.

"Bloody hell, I haven't seen you eat like this since that night Harry and I—"

"Harry!" I sudenly shrieked. I shot up right on my feet, but then weakly fell back down. But that still didn't stop my sudden worriness. "What happen to Harry? Is he alright?"

"Calm down, Hermione!" spoke Ron hurriedly. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them to my sides. "Jeez, he's fine! I sent a message by patronus to the hotel. He made, he's fine."

"Oh, ok. Good," I sighed heavily and fell back into the couch. "Wait, what about us?"

"What about us?" he asked confused.

"I mean, where do we go from here? We have to get back to the Ministry or something to report the Death Eaters now that we have a visual on them."

Ron shook his head sadly with a dull expression. "We can't leave just yet. I couldn't tell Harry where we are because I don't know who Mrs. Pitt is nor can we move because of your…condition."

"What do you my condition? I'm perfectly fine—" I went to stand up, but Ron's grip tightened on my wirsts, forcing me to stay seated. This sudden jolt made my head ring even louder. I couldn't hold back a winch and moan of pain.

"You alright? What's wrong?" asked Ron with a pale face. He shifted so that I faced him, his hands touching my cheeks. "Tell me what hurts," he demanded in a soft tone.

I shook my head, trying to hold back the tears that were seaping through my closed eyes. "Nothing is wrong, I told you I'm fine," I muttered.

"Don't lie to me, Hermione," said Ron. I remained still, my head burning with a fierce pain. I wanted to scream or get away, anything to stop it.

"Ron, my head hurts…" I whispered. He was right I couldn't lie to him. One day I don't think I would ever be able to even try to lie. But there was something wrong, Ron was right. This wasn't a normal headache.

"Shh," he hushed. He lifted me onto his lap with his strong hands wrapped around me. I didn't want to cry, but the tears started to flow. My head was burning even worse.

"Hermione," he said after a long period of time. I was in to much pain to answer, so I only moaned to let him know I was listening. "Hermione, do you remember them doing anyother spell on you? Something was was rucuil?"

I thought back to that night that Hector threw me in that dark room. I could remember the pain of the borbidden curse he put on me, the way my body was writhing in invisible flames. But there was no hint or memory of another spell.

"I can't…remember…a spell…like…that." I said slowly. Ron's arms tightened around me, his cheek resting on the top of my head.

"I'll send another patronus, call a Healer to come or something. I can't stand to see you in this sort of way," he whispered into my ear. His hand cupped my chin, tilting it up so that his warm lips met mine. I felt like I back at the battle of hogwarts, ho we first kissed. I couldn't believe I waited so long for that moment to come. And yet it still felt like this was our first.

But even his warmth couldn't keep away the throbbing agony.

Sorry if this is a little late, but a every good person asked if I could write longer chapters. Also, I am trying to write Ron and Hermione moe like they were in the books, which goes without much difficulty. But still, I hope you liked it.

**P.S. I know I write when something good is happening, but I'm one of those cliffhanger people, haha.**


	15. A Twist of Events

**TRAVELING FORWARD**

"_I'll send another patronus, call a Healer to come or something. I can't stand to see you in this sort of way," he whispered into my ear. His hand cupped my chin, tilting it up so that his warm lips met mine. I felt like I back at the battle of hogwarts, ho we first kissed. I couldn't believe I waited so long for that moment to come. And yet it still felt like this was our first._

_But even his warmth couldn't keep away the throbbing agony._

Ron's POV

It wasn't untill noon the next day that the Healer came. I was boiling, red as my hair I was guessing. I continued to pace back and forth in front of the windows, now able to see outside.

It was sunny with few clouds, a perfect day to play Quidditch. But I was in no mood to have fun and fool around. Hermione grew worse during the night, nearly screaming without control. Tears formed in my eyes as I watched her struggle against the pain, the pain that I could not stop for her. Her face would screw up as her eyes shut tight, her teeth clenched from the head ache she had.

What could I do? Where is that Healer? Hermione could die in another few hours! What the hell was taking so long? They would have sent something to let me know if something caused them to stay away.

_Maybe its to dangerous, _spoke a small voice in the back of my head. No, why would it? I sent it to the Ministry, the Death Eaters don't know where we are!

_As far as you know._

What the bloody hell did that mean?

_It means that you have no help, that's what._

Ok, then I'll apparate us there!

_And kill Hermione in the process? She is in NO state to travel, that or by broomstick!_

I gave up, knowing that that voice was right. I couldn't do anything. If only Hermione had her books on her…

"Ron—" sobbed Hermione. I hurried to her side, my hands wrapped around hers. Her face was wet with tears and tight with tension.

"What, Hermione? What is it?" I asked urgently. I stopped asking if she was ok around three in the morning.

"It hurts—" her eyes closed tight, her back arching, "—so much—"

"I'm sorry, I can't do anything," I admitted, new tears replacing my reddened eyes. "Just hold on, you can do it, Hermione, you're strong. Keep fighting it. Remember how in school you pushed me to keep studying? Remember how you killed that Horcruxe? Remember, Hermione, Remember!"

she nodded, forcing her face to relax. But her eyes still shouted _HELP!_

Somehow, over Hermione's whimpers, I heard a pop. Straightening up, I pulled my wand out. I hurried to the window, my back against the wall. I glanced out, frightened like hell that the Death Eaters have found us. But in relief and a mix of happiness, I noticed four people at the driveway, two that I knew from any distance.

The first was my best mate Harry, wearing his drench coat that he wore mostly on small missions. Second was the older William Dunn, a man nearing retirement and was also Harry and my trainer when we first joing the Ministry. The third person was a young woman with jet-black long hair and tan skin. I firgured by the look of her she was a newbie at the job.

The third and final person was a man I never saw before. He was short with a bulldog face, squinting eyes, and large eyebrows. Harry, William, and the girl surrounded the man with their wands pointed in all different directions. They started down the small path to the front door, Harry glancing up into the window, though I guessed he couldn't see me in the darkness.

I ran back to Hermione, my hand resting on her wet cheek. "Hermione, they're here, its going to be ok! I'll be back, ok?"

I didn't wait for her to answer. Instead, I sprinted out of the room, down the stairs, and to the front door. By the time I reached the handle, someone had already knocked twice. I burst the door open, not caring if it could be a trap, giving Harry I quick hug.

"Thank god you guys are here! Hurry, she's upstairs!" I said quickly, motioning them to follow me. Even though they all looked scared, they hurried after me, our feet drumming loudly on the steps.

"Ron, what the hell is going on?" asked Harry behind me. "First you message to just see if everthing is ok and then you are demanding we come here! What happened?"

I didn't answer. I figured that the sight of Hermione could answer that.

We reached the room quickly, everyone rushing in behind me. The girl was the last to enter, shutting the door quickly. After that, she followed William to the window, both scanning the outside premeiters.

Harry and the man circled around Hermione, Harry's face grown pale and the man's a deep frown.

"What happened to her?" demanded Harry, not able to look away from Hermione's writhing body.

"I don't know! I asked her if they put a curse or potion in her but she says she can't remember," I walked over beside the man and stared at my Hermione, looking even worse then after I left.

"Did anything happen on the chase? Maybe a spell that hit her while you apparated?" asked the man with a very deep voice. He lowered to the floor, his hand touching Hermione's forehead. "Her head is pounding," he stated.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked in a manner that was opposite from nice.

"Ron, this is the Healer, Mr. Frink. I made sure we got a good one since the way you described her was pretty bad. But this…this is awful."

I couldn't respond. Instead, I knelt along side Mr. Frink, my eyes all for the love of my life. It is horrible, watching someone you love suffer. How the beautiful body with perfect curves and soft hair with a warm smile was turning into one of my past nightmares.

Mr. Frink pulled his wand out, the tip pointing at Hermione's temple. He muttered a spell that I could not understand, but then again I was only half paying attention. The tip of the wand glowed purple, then violetly red. I peeked at the Healer from the corner of my eye, impacient to see if that was a good sign or not. Of course, it wasn't.

"I'm afraid she is suffering a deadly curse called Xtadenta," he said.

"Xtrdenta? What is that?" asked Harry with concern.

"It's a curse in which the victim suffers a inner head injury. It starts out as a headache, but then the brain grows hot and throbs."

"That doesn't sound very good," commented the girl at the window with sorry eyes.

"I know its not!" I spat at her. What was she thinking, that that wasn't very good? Since when is a curse ever close to good?

"Ron, you have to clam down—" started Harry, but my anger was only grwoing higher.

"How can I clam down if my girlfriend is in this state? How would you feel if this was Ginny laying here?" I shouted, my lungs ready to burst. Everyone stared at me with large eyes, all except the Healer who continued his work over Hermione.

As I breathed in deeply, Harry walked over to the other two at the window, whispering to them. Probably to keep me from exploding.

"What will happen now?" I asked with clenched teeth to Mr. Frink. He didn't answer right away, so I thought maybe he didn't hear me. But after a long pause and glance up at me, I knew he did. He just didn't want to tell me the news.

"Well?" I asked rudely.

"She…is getting worse. Soon her brain will become hard, hard as stone. When that is done, the bounding doesn't stop."

"You can't mean that—"

"Yes, it will break her skull," he said quickly.

I was frozen. I couldn't feel…anything. Nothing raced through my brain, nothing except every moment I have ever seen Hermione in my life. We've been together for so long. And now it was going to end all to soon.

"There has to be something we can do, right?" I asked quietly.

"Maybe, but—"

I broke a boiling point. "MAYBE? BUT? I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL WE CAN DO TO FIX THIS DAMN PROBLEM! IF SHE DIES—I SWEAR—"

"Ron, please—" shouted Harry. But I was far from being kind.

"NO, HARRY POTTER, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! YOU KNOW WHAT THIS WILL DO TO ME? TO HER FAMILY?"

My short pause seemed to be the signal for Hermione. Her scream rang in my ears, burning my head. Everyone covered their ears by the noise, leaning away from her. But I ran to her instead.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" I shouted over her screaming. I grabbed Mr. Frink's coat front and glared at him. "TELL ME NOW!"

"The process of the brain hardening I starting!" he answered, just loud enough for me to hear.

"WHAT CAN WE DO? THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING!"

"Listen, there are only three solutions to this! First, which is most common, she dies," I flinched, "Second, we find the antidote and make the cure, but it will have to be soon and she will still have to experince this kind of pain."

"And third?" I asked with hope growing inside my chest and heart.

"We do a tansportation of the curse!"

"What the bloody damn hell does that mean?"

"It means we transport the curse into someone else's body. But it will have to be someone willing to suffer that way while the antidote is being found!"

"Ron," shouted Harry over Hermione's continious screams, "I know what you are thinking, don't do—"

"I'll do it!" I answered.

"What?" asked the Healer with shock.

"I SAID I'LL TAKE THE TRANSPORTATION! ANYTHING TO KEEP HER ALIVE!"

everyone's mouth dropped open, all except Harry's. he shook his head sadly, his eyes in depression.

"Alright, listen up!" he shouted to William, the girl, and Mr. Frink, "We get her to the St. Clarie Hospital, ok? When we're there, Ron will switch and we will go find the antidote. Ok, let's move!"

the two at the window ran to us, their hands grasping Harry, Mr. Frink, and mine. With my other free hand, I held Hermione's sweating left hand, the one wher I had planned a week ago to place the engagement ring on. Now, I will have to wait for fate to decide if that moment will happen.

"Mr. Frink?" I asked suddenly. "Where is the antidote?"

"Canada," he stated, just a second befoe Harry apparated us.

My heart never missed a beat.

**Sorry if I am updating so late, but I wanted to write longer chapters. Anyway, leave comments, thoughts, and opinions on the review. Update by this weekend!**


	16. AN2

**For my readers, **

** I know I promised to update a chapter this weekend, but the matter of the thing is…it's a week before Christmas. I am extremely busy for the next few days and never had the chance to writer a chapter up. So, the only day I won't be busy is Tuesday and that's probably when I'll write it. So, be patient, but I WILL put up a chapter before Christmas day!**


	17. Horrific Discovery

**TRAVELING FORWARD**

"_Mr. Frink?" I asked suddenly. "Where is the antidote?"_

"_Canada," he stated, just a second befoe Harry apparated us._

_My heart never missed a beat._

Hermione's POV

When my eyes opened, I saw a bright ceiling. At first, I felt extremely dizzy, as if I was spun around a thousand times. Then, I grew confused. Wasn't I with Ron at Mrs. Pitt's? then again, I couldn't remember much after that horrible pain in my head. I took the risk of lifting my head up, which didn't worsen my headache at all. Instead, I was feeling much better than when we escaped the Deatn Eaters.

"Hermione? Hermione, are you all right?" asked Harry's fimilar voice.

"Of course she is, the process went perfect, didn't I? She woke six hours after like I said right?"

"I know!" yelled Harry's voice, this time annoyed.

"Harry, what is going on? When did you get here? No, wait—where is here?" I asked still confused. Where was Ron?

"Hermione…we're in the potion section of the Ministry, in room two," explained Harry with a cracked tone. I could tell something was wrong.

I struggled to lean on my elbows, blinking in the blinding light. Finally, blurred figures turned to solid images. Harry was the closest wearing fresh clothes from the last time I saw him. Behind him was William with a relieved face, then a short man I could not recoginze.

"Who is that?" I asked. He seemed fimiliar, but it was a very very blurred speck of memory.

"You don't know?" asked Harry, "He has been taking care of you for the past eight hours!"

"Mr. Potter, don't yell, she is still recovering," advised the short man. He stepped forward, his large hand stretched out. I took weakly, letting myself slowly rise so I was sitting up.

"Mr. Frink is the name, Miss Granger," he spoke in a professional manner. "You're lucky your…boyfriend, I believe, called when he did."

"Ron? Ron sent you?" I asked.

"Well, if you are refurring to Mr. Weasley, then yes," answered Mr. Frink.

I didn't say anything for a moment, letting my brain try to orgainze its memories. I could only remember Ron holding me tight, andm my headache growing worse. Soon, the pain was beyond anything I ever went through and that's where everything faded.

But as I sat there, looking directly at every face- William, Mr. Frink, Harry—I realized something was wrong. Harry's face was a deep red, tiny beads of sweat on his forehead, including the other men. It wasn't hot in the room at all, in fact it was a little chilly. Was there something going on I wasn't aware of? Then it hit me; Wouldn't Ron be here?

"Where is Ron?" I asked quietly. None of them answered, only William and Harry exchanging glances of worry. "Where is he?" I asked more loudly. Again, no answer. "Harry Potter you better tell me right now or I swear I will—"

"He is alive for now, if that is what you are fearing," responded Mr, Frink uneasily. Obviously, I was scaring him since he stepped back from my reaction. But it was what he said that frightened me.

"Alive for now?" I asked with a cracked voice. "Where is he? What happened? Tell me!"

"Hermione…" said Harry slowly, reaching a hand out to comfort me. I leaned away with a cold stare.

"What is going on?" I asked harshly. The weakness in my body was disappearing, being replaced with anger, anixousness, and fear.

"You were under the curse of Xtradenta, where—" started Mr. Frink.

"—I know what that is, Mr. Frink, you don't have to explain it to me," I answered imaptiently. "So what happened? You found the anitdote?" I was startin to grow grateful, but then William in a sadden voice.

"No, we didn't."

"Then how am I—?" I stopped, my head now racing. The pieces were coming together into one horrific puzzle. The deadly curse, My sudden recovery, Ron missing. Ron missing…

"No, he didn't!" I shouted terrifed, Harry swallowed, his eyes darted away from mine. "Where is he? We have to do something—find the anitdote! We have to find the antidote! Please, we need to save him!"

"We will, don't worry," answered William quickly, "But we don't have that much time."

"How long?" I asked urgently. I jumped down from the table, putting my arms out to balance myself.

"Two days, but Hermione you can't come," said Harry quickly as I began to walk to the door.

"If I told you that I wouldn't try it would be a lie, Harry," I said.

I was almost near the door, only four feet away, when William stepped infront, blocking my way.

"What are you doing? We have to get the antidote or else he will die!" I shouted annoyed. Didn't anyone see that?

"I know, we are I told you that. But you can't go that way, Hermione," explained William.

My eyes narrowed, "and why not?" Something was up, but I couldn't understand why they all looked uneasy. What were they hiding? I pretended to step away, having William let his guard down. Quickly, I bolted. His hands came at me, but I managed to slip under his right arm. Once I pushed the door open, a terrible scream hit my ears.

"Hermione, get back here!" shouted Harry, sprinting after me. I ignored him, mostly because I could hardly hear him. I ran down the hall, passing rooms three, four, and five…the screams grew louder and even more spine chilling.

I shouldn't have kept going. I should have listened to Harry. For once I reached room eight, the screaming was mixed with words, words from Ron.

"HERMI—AUHHHH—STOP THIS-AUGHHHHH—HER-AUGGHHH!"

"RON!" I shouted, my hands grabbing at the handle. But the door only cracked open an inch because Harry had finally caught up with me. His one arm wrapped around my middle, his other slamming away the deafening sounds of Ron's personal torture. I cried, still calling out Ron's name, but it was impossible that he could hear me. My sobs grew louder, mixing in with Ron's yells and screams.

Harry dragged me back down the hall, passing the numbers. Seven, six, five, four…it felt as if I was counting down on what was left of Ron's life. I kept crying, tears running down my face, soaking my neck, my eyes squinted from closing them so tight. It wasn't till I was settled down that Harry was able to force some words into my head.

"Hermione, we need to find the antidote. If you keep crying like this two things will happen. First, if you are coming you are wasting the time we have. Second, we will leave you here, but it would sure as hell help us find it faster."

"Why do you say that?" I asked in between gasping in air.

"Because you are extremely brilliant and I know you have done research on magical herbs for a case once. You just as much as Neville. So what are you going to decide? Sit here and cry, or help us find that antidote?"

I struggled to stop my tears from falling, but I couldn't stop them. I thought of what Harry said, and knew he was right. He wasn't an expert on plants and I did have that case last year about plant poisioning. I should go, not only because I know about the antidote, but because if I stayed, knowing Ron was right down the hall…

"I'm coming," I said. I stood straight, pushing Harry's arms softly away. "So lets go."

Mr. Frink stepped closer, his hand waving in the air. "Wait one moment, Miss Granger. You can't go to Canada alone."

"Canada? Oh yes, I guess that is a easier location," I muttered, already mapping out the possible places of where the plant could be.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Dunn will accompany you," stated Mr. Frink, motioning to Harry and William, "But also you need someone who has a pretty good idea about that area. Come in, Miss Gunberry."

My eyes shot open, my jaw dropping. Gunberry? That was my assistant Emma's name! I faced the door, and just as I expected, little Emma walked through wearing denim jeans and a traveling cloak the color of plum. She looked around nervously, but when she saw me her face changed to shock.

"Miss Granger! Are you all right?" she ran to me, her small arms wrapping around my shoulders. It felt odd for her to comfort me, not only because she was so tiny, but also the fact that she was practically afraid of everyone…including me.

"Emma?" I asked, "You have been to Canada?"

"I was born there, actually," answered Emma slightly, leaning away from me. "Until I was ten, then moved to London."

"But you don't have a canadian accent," I pointed out confused.

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "I guess spending seven years here changed that."

"Right, well, not to inturupt this," said Harry, motioning his hand between Emma and me, "But we have somewhere to go."

"You're right," I agreed, "Let's go."

I knew that we had little time. I knew that the antidote will not be an easy potion to make. And I knew that if I lost Ron, I would never beable to live with myself.

Planning to make this a longer chapter, but I think I have held out on you guys long enough. So here it is, with a little sneak peek for you…

**The next chapter will be called—**

**AGAINST DEATH'S CLOCK**

**Update by Thursday! (Thank god I am on break!)**


	18. Against Death

**Note to all readers, I just want to say I'm writing this chapter in the car and that I don't have any access to Internet, so the locations in Canada I will mention are fictional. **

**TRAVELING FORWARD**

_I knew that we had little time. I knew that the antidote will not be an easy potion to make. And I knew that if I lost Ron, I would never beable to live with myself._

Once my feet hit the ground, icy air hit my hands and face. I opened my eyes to see miles of pine trees with snow covering the branches. I let go of Emma's hand, eyeing the area as William and Harry shook their heads.

"So, Emma, where exactly are we?" asked William. He was right, if Emma apparated us to a place she has been before, then why in the middle of the woods? For a split second I thought she was another Death Eater tricking us, but then threw that idea out the window. She was way to young and innocent.

"I was actually hoping we would land in the cabin, but I guess my mind wandered to here," explained Emma shyly. Her eyes were watery, making me want to go over and give her a comforting hug.

"Where is here?" asked Harry as he stepped a little away from us. Like him, William drew his wand with a tense hand.

"This is where my family use to build a bonfire during the colder nights. The cabin where we lived should only be half a mile away, so if you want to—"

"No, we have no time for that," I interrupted. We only had two days to find the antidote and we couldn't side track. Ron was getting worse, I could tell from just reading how much more pain comes every hour.

"Where do we start?" asked Harry as he walked back over to us.

William shrugged his shoulders, sharing the same confused face as Emma. But unlike them, I had an idea of where the plant could be.

"What part of Canada are we in?" I asked Emma.

"The eastern shore is only an hour away. So what does the plant look like?" asked Emma as she pulled her coat tighter around herself.

"Its surprisingly blue with white dapples on the leaves. They usually grow together in clumps of a dozen, except…" I trailed off my head reeling.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry, putting a hand on my shoulder. I shook my head, knowing I was going to regret saying this.

"It grows only under water," I sighed. I watched from the corner of my eye as all three faces grew to shock.

"Well, ok so we just find a lake or river or something," stated William as he scratched his head. "Right?"

"There's a reason why it is hard to find," I pointed out, "not only does it grow underwater, but it also grows under very cold water."

"Then its obvious, we use a summoning charm," said Emma. When I looked her way, she cringed.

"We can't. It's a magical plant that can only be pulling manually."

"Anything else we should know?" asked Harry with a regretful expression.

"Yeah, actually there is more then you'd think," I said honestly, "First off, we need it alive and the only way it will stay alive is if it stays in cold water. Second, these things are not so easy to handle. They have thorns that spike anything harmful to the plant."

"Are these thorns poisons?" asked Emma fearfully.

"No, but they hurt like hell," I said with a deep sigh. I couldn't see how we could find it and bring it back in time to Ron. It has taken wizards weeks to just locate them. How are we going to get them? I knew from research how to trick the plant into relaxing its thorns, but there was no trace on how we could transport it back to Europe.

"No use just sitting here," I said after my moment of thought. "Emma, where is the closest body of water?"

She bit her lip, thinking very hard. That could only mean if there was one she would remember, it would be far.

"Umm…I think there is a river up north from here," she said unsurely. "Maybe eight miles?"

"Oh boy," replied William.

"I guess we walk from here?" asked Harry to Emma before looking at me.

"We can't apparated that's for sure," I said, starting in the direction Emma had pointed.

I heard the others follow with the crunch of snow one by one. We walked for an hour, traveling between the trees in the spots where the snow was thin. I could hear someone behind me rub their arms from the wind, another with their teeth chattering. True, it was cold and we were hiking for a long time, but we were racing against the clock. I could feel myself shiver, not from the cold, but from the thought of Ron screaming from pain…

"Hermione?" asked Harry. I jumped slightly, not realizing he had come up to walk beside me.

"Yes, Harry?" I replied, my eyes staying on the path ahead.

"I don't think it was a good idea for you to come," he admitted after a moment. I ignored him, not wanting to hear his reasons.

"Harry, you know that—"

"—You know about the plant? Great, perfect, yeah I know. But there are people who are _professional_ with this kind of thing. You are technically still recovering."

"I feel fine, ok? Just drop it please," I asked him. But he kept in step, ready to launch another attack again. Sure enough, he started talking about my 'recovery' again.

"Hermione, Mr. Frink said before we left that he strongly suggested that you did not come,"

"Suggested, Harry, is the key word," I pointed out. I was in no mood to argue about it. We were doing this for Ron to save Ron's life. Can't he see how anxious I would be if I stayed? Not knowing that I could have helped if they did not find the plant?

"Still, Hermione, you are pale, tired, weak—"

"Lovely, why don't you just write a list?"

Suddenly, Harry's hand grabbed my arm, spinning me around to face him.

"I'm thinking of Ron, Hermione! It would defeat the purpose of him doing this if you get sick and die! You know what he asked of me if he didn't get out of it? 'help Hermione, take care of Hermione, be good to Hermione'-you know how much this is bothering me?"

When he finished, he released a large amount of air. I watched him for a long pause, spotting William and Emma behind watching in silence. Finally, Harry broke the quiet.

"You are making it difficult for me to to keep my promise," he said in a whisper. He kept eye contact with me, waiting for me to give in, I'm sure. But no matter what he said, I couldn't go back.

"Sorry, Harry, but I made a promise to. I promised myself that I would do anything to make Ron alive. Lets keep going, we are wasting time,"

With that, I turned back in the direction we were heading, leaving Harry defeated and silent the rest of the way.

By the time we found the river the sun had already set. I pulled out my enchanted bag, handing out hats and scarves and gloves. As I placed the wool hat over my ears, I coughed, feeling the coldness getting to me. Harry eyed me, but he knew it would be useless to object. Once I put my mind to something, I don't stop.

The river was rather large, at least thirty feet wide. The water was dark, rushing at a quick speed past us as we stared along the edge.

"How do we know that there is anything down there?" asked Emma. My lips and teeth fumbled together, my mind trying to figure out a way that would be quick and easy. But I have been thinking of a way the whole hike where, coming to a conclusion that the only way would be risky.

"We have to dive, don't we?" asked William, although it didn't sound like a question. "So who is going to volunteer?"

"Well, we have rope for two people. So I guess it would be saver to have each diver with a person to hold their rope." I said, planning the whole thing throughout my head.

"Is there any spell we could use that will make it less…colder?" asked Emma with frightful eyes on the water.

I nodded my head, reaching into my bag to pull out tiny dead worms.

"That is disgusting," said Emma loudly with a shriek. Oddly, she changed her expression back to fright, keeping her eyes from meeting mine. "Sorry," she muttered.

"I'll do it," volunteered William.

"I'll go in," agreed Harry quickly. He shrugged off his coat, pulling his hat and gloves off together in a pile. I heard Emma gasp and hide her face.

"You aren't getting naked are you?" she whimpered.

Harry laughed, "I'm sure it's nothing you haven't seen before, right?" when she didn't answer, Harry changed the subject quickly. "So…Hermione what do the worms do?"

"Well, you have to suck on them while you are in the water. Wizards in the coldest parts of the world to explore underwater life have used these. Not only does it help you hold your breath, but it also warms your body up. But the key object is to not swallow them."

"What happens if you do?" asked Emma, her face still hidden in her hands.

"Lets just say you'll get a stomach ache," answered William honestly as he untied his shoes.

Once both men were left in their underwear and shirts, I handed each of them a rope to tie around their waists.

"Quickly give me some worms, I'm freezing my ass off," muttered Harry. I gave two to each and watched as they popped it into their mouths, making faces at the taste.

"Emma, help me tie the other ends to that tree," I said as I unraveled one to a large thick barked oak. When I didn't hear her feet against the snow, I glanced up. She was still standing with her eyes covered. "Emma, for god's sake, we aren't naked!"

"They aren't?" she asked unsurely. "You aren't messy with me are you?"

"I don't think now would be the time for jokes," mentioned Harry truthfully. Slowly, her hands removed from her face, showing her red in the cheeks. Just that reminded me of Ron, making my insides curl. I worked faster, hoping that the guilt would fade away soon.

Once everything was ready, the guys standing at the edge with Emma and I grasping the ropes for support, I gave Harry a nod. Both men waved their hands goodbye, taking a moment to prepare themselves. Once they sucked in all their breath, they jumped together, William more to the left with Harry at the right.

Their splashes were faded out by the sound of the river water hitting the rocks. I stood there with my arms wrapped around my body, keeping the rope tightly around my one hand. After a moment I coughed, this time more heavily and in a longer fit.

"Are you alright? Miss Granger?" asked Emma. I saw her each her hand out to me, but then decided to bring it back.

Ignoring her question I said, "Just call me Hermione, Emma. After all, I'm only a few years older then you."

"Yeah, but still…"

"Emma, I am going to be honest with you. You have been my assistant for months and I know nothing about you." It was true. She never mentioned her family or friends or even talked about herself. It felt strange how she always kept quiet.

"Well, I don't know much about you either except that you and Mr. Potter are long time friends and that you are dating Mr. Wealsey."

When she mentioned Ron's last name, the echoed sounds of his personal torture crept back to my brain. "Are you dating anyone?" I asked to change the subject.

Her eyes darted to the floor. "No," she admitted.

"Why not? You are pretty girl and very sweet," I said to comfort her. And I was also telling the truth.

"I do like this one boy…but he is older then me and I'm way out of his league."

"There is no such thing as a 'league', trust me. You just have to take a step and see if he likes you back."

"Maybe. Is that what you did with Mr. Weas—I mean, Ron?"

"Actually, we fought constantly. I didn't give in to my feelings till fourth year, and that didn't go to well. But that does not mean you should never try to find out. Ron was just…unsure about his feelings then too. After all, we were extremely close friends and it would seem horrible if we broke up."

"Did you ever?" she asked curiously. I was hoping to dodge the topic of Ron to keep myself from bursting into tears, but seeing how she was letting herself be unshy I had to keep talking for her sake.

"We fought sometimes, but nothing ever long. There was this one time when he left and I didn't go with him. But we weren't exactly together yet. We didn't even share our first kiss till we were seventeen."

"But you both love each other? Is that why you take turns sparing the other from danger?"

"What do you mean 'take turns'?" I asked annoyed. The way she said it made me think she thought this was a game. But she saw her mistake and waved her hand in defense.

"Oh no, I didn't mean that! I meant, you both would do anything to keep the other alive, even if it means killing yourself. Is that what true love is?"

I was speechless. I knew she was right about true love being stronger then anything, but the memories that were drawing back to me. How Ron saved me from a troll, a giant, Bellatrix Lestrange, Death Eaters…how he was always trying to protect me from being turned into the ministry for being a muggle and how he would be enraged when Malfoy called me a mudblood. Sure, we fought at first, but looking at what he has done for me made my eyes water.

"Yeah, I guess true love works in strange ways," I responded, sniffling.

I tried to turn the conversation on Emma, asking her about her family and her life in school. Surprisingly, she was also a muggleborn with a brother who was in his fourth year. I even discovered that she fought during the Battle at Hogwarts five years ago and that she first met her crush when she helped him into the hospital wing from a bad injury.

"Then you should know each other pretty well," I commented. "You were in your, what, fourth year? How old was he?"

"Oh, he was a seventh year in Hufflepuff. I was in Gryffindor."

"You know Emma, you and are alike. Both in Gryffindor, both muggleborns…Is there anything we don't have in common?"

"Yes, you are extremely successful," she smiled with a laugh. I wanted to tell her she was too, but suddenly her rope began to tighten.

"I think William found something," muttered Emma as she pulled on the rope.

"Or nothing," I added half hoping I was wrong.

"Hermione—" started Emma, but she was cut short. The rope jolted forward, throwing her onto the snowy ground. She cried out in shock, struggling to reel it in yet she couldn't move it an inch. "Hermione!"

I ran over to her, my one hand grabbing her rope while the other held mine. But even with both of us, we couldn't pull the rope.

"What's happening?" Emma questioned scared.

"I—don't—know!" I said back, struggling to pull. _How I wish Ron were here, _I thought desperately.

Suddenly, with a quick strong jolt, William's rope slipped through our fingers, whipping into the icy water.

"NO!" I cried with Emma. We crawled to the water edge, watching the passing current.

"Where did it go? Where did it go?" asked Emma repeatedly, her eyes frantically searching the river. I did the same, until Harry's rope started to straighten.

"Quick, help me!" I shouted at Emma. Together we both grasped the thick rope, our feet pressing deep into the slushy dirt. "One, two, three!" I shouted. We both tugged, counting again then tugging again. After another four or five tugs, Harry's head surfaced. But he wasn't alone, because William's body was in his arms.

"Keep going!" called Harry, spitting water from his mouth. We pulled harder, until both guys landed sputtering on the ground.

"What happened?" I asked, running to them with a thick blanket from my bag.

"You are right, those plants are vicious," answered William as he untied his rope.

"So you found them?" I asked happily. Maybe we can get home sooner than I thought, maybe we can save Ron. But my hopes plumed when I saw the plants in Harry's hands.

"Oh no," I whispered, my heart dropping as deep as the temperature.

"What is it? What's wrong?" whispered Emma as she rolled the ropes up.

"They are dead. They are useless," I muttered. I could see Harry's fall from grief and disappointment.

**Sorry if I am cutting the chapter off, but I did promise a chapter by Thursday, so the second half will be posted either tomorrow or Saturday. If I don't write till tomorrow night…HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	19. News to Come

**TRAVELING FORWARD**

"So you found them?" I asked happily. Maybe we can get home sooner than I thought, maybe we can save Ron. But my hopes plumed when I saw the plants in Harry's hands.

"_Oh no," I whispered, my heart dropping as deep as the temperature._

"_What is it? What's wrong?" whispered Emma as she rolled the ropes up._

"_They are dead. They are useless," I muttered. I could see Harry's fall from grief and disappointment._

Hermione's POV

"Now what?" asked Emma. I glanced at her, but could find nothing to say. It was over. It took hours to find these plants. How long until we found another bunch? It was already nighttime and we were cutting our time short.

"That's it, its over," muttered William through chattering teeth. He had spat out the worms and was now left freezing in the cold. "We were even lucky to find them here, what makes you think we can again?"

"William, please, don't in front of—"started Harry as he nodded to me, but I had already stopped listening. I dropped to the wet ground, my shoulders hunched forward. I wanted to cry, to just break out in tears and let it all out.

But I couldn't. No matter how deeply I wanted to cry or bawl my eyes out I knew that I hadn't really given up.

"There has to be another way," I whispered, mostly to myself.

"We will," said Harry reassuringly, "just don't give up hope." He ran his hand through his hair, trying to think. After a short pause, he came next to me, his hand on my shoulder. "Its like what McGonagall said to us once back at Hogwarts, that we can't—"

"That's it!" I yelled excitedly. Everyone jumped suddenly, even Emma leaping nearly into the river.

"What's it?" asked Emma hurriedly.

"Do I have to jump into icy water again?" asked William as he was redressing. "You know I'm going to retire in nine months, I don't want to go earlier than necessary."

"No, I don't think you'll have to, but Harry will," I looked to Harry with a raised brow, expecting him to copperate. Getting my sign, he agreed with a quick nod.

"Ok," I said turning so I was facing all three of them, "Do you remember the lake at Hogwarts?" when everyone nodded I hurriedly went on, "well I read about it back in my third year and discovered that the southern end of it is freezing temperatures at the bottom that equal the same as Iceland."

"So you think that they could be there?" questioned Emma.

"Yes, and if the mermaids are willing—"

"—And someone could convince them—" added Emma.

"—Then we can get them in no time!" I finished excitedly.

"Perfect," muttered William as he struggled to stand. I could see his face exhausted and couldn't help but feel horrible for making him dive into the river.

"I think you should head home, William," I advised with concern. William shook his head, but was unable to hold back a cough.

"I won't abandon you guys," he stated before going through a coughing fit. Emma walked over to him, putting her arms around one of his.

"Your wife wouldn't like it if you got worse, sir. Please, let me take you back to the Ministry."

William stared at her with a unreadable face, not saying anything for the longest time. For a moment I was sure he was going to say no and come with us, but to my surprise he sighed deeply and said,

"Ok, I'll go." He turned to look at Harry and me, "don't do anything stupid. I know you are one of the best, but you two are still young and foolish."

Emma grabbed her bag, placing over her shoulder and holding William's hand. "I'll send a someone who is a mermaid expert," she said to me with warm eyes. In a brief second, they popped away, leaving Harry and I alone.

"Well, we better head to Hogsmeade," he yawned while grabbing my bag from the floor, "and get some rooms at the three broom sticks."

"What?" I asked astonished. "Get rooms? Harry, we are running out of time! We can't go off and sleep are crazy?"

"No offense, Hermione, but its three in the morning and we have up until next late morning to get the antidote. Plus, what good will it do for us to be out of it or exhausted when we have to head to the lake?"

I sighed, letting him win the conversation. He was right, it would be useless for us to keep going if we are close to fainting. But the thoughts and memory of Ron would be so much that I couldn't see how I'll be able to sleep. But once we reached the Three Broomsticks and I laid my head down on the pillow, sleep came crashing down on me.

Ginny's POV

"You don't want to go in there," I said quickly with my hands up to block Mum's way.

"But he's my son! He's dying! I have to see him!" Mum shouted frantically as she tried to get pass me. I glanced at Dad for help, but he stared at me with that look of Just-let-go-for-her-sake. I sighed and stepped to my right, Mum sprinting down the hall to the room that Ron was being held. Even from here I could hear his screaming.

"Why is it taking them so long?" Questioned Dad. He walked over to a chair, sitting down slowly with exhaustion. I stared at him sadly, knowing Dad had spent the last twenty-four hours sitting here waiting for news.

"Emma did come back last night," I said comfortly. Dad scratched his head, still facing the floor.

"They know where the antidote is, they should be back soon," I said while leaning against the wall.

"How long? It's nearly midnight. Ron only has until noon tomorrow. I can't afford to loose another child," he whispered the last sentence a moment before Mum came back through the door bursting in tears.

Dad hurried to her side, putting his arms around her and leading her to his chair. I watched them just as depressed. I didn't want to loose Ron, not the brother who was closest to me. But what if Harry and Hermione didn't come back in time? What if they didn't come back at all? I remember how the merpeople treated Harry during he Tri-Wizard Tournament, how cruel they can actually be. It would be bad enough that I might loose Ron, but to loose Harry would even be more horrific.

Thinking of it, I grasped my stomach, mourning the thought that I won't be able to tell Harry about the big news.

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! I can't say it enough! But with exams on the way, my writing time is being cut really short. So please, just be a little patient for the next chapter. It might also be short, but the next one is sure to be filled with a whole lot more romance.**


	20. Boom

**TRAVELING FORWARD**

_Dad hurried to her side, putting his arms around her and leading her to his chair. I watched them just as depressed. I didn't want to loose Ron, not the brother who was closest to me. But what if Harry and Hermione didn't come back in time? What if they didn't come back at all? I remember how the merpeople treated Harry during he Tri-Wizard Tournament, how cruel they can actually be. It would be bad enough that I might loose Ron, but to loose Harry would even be more horrific._

Thinking of it, I grasped my stomach, mourning the thought that I won't be able to tell Harry about the big news.

Hermione's POV

My watch is counting down the minutes, even though I can't see it at this moment. But the ticking is ringing in my ears like the gongs on Big Ben.

Boom…Boom…Boom…

I am twisting, my body zipping through matter and air as Harry's hand grasped mine. But instead of gripping back, my other hand clenched the plants of the antidote that are surrounded by a water spell I cast on it to keep them alive.

Boom…Boom…Boom…

Disapparating never felt more slow to me before. What only takes two seconds was taking a decade. Colors of greens and browns and blues faded to yellows and reds and grays. We are leaving Hogwarts grounds for the Ministry.

Boom…Boom…Boom…

Our feet meet the hard tiles of the Ministry, my body weighing down so much that I was kneeling nearly to the floor. I ignore the other wizards and witches turning to us in shock, knowing that it was not possible to apparate into the Ministry itself. But thank Merlin that we were able to send permission to open the way.

Boom…Boom…Boom…

We run, releasing each other's hand to get to the Potion Section faster. My heart was beating at the same rhythm as my watch I'm sure. I glance at the large clock ahead at the center of the Ministry, the minute hand only a handful of numbers to the strike of noon. Time is slowly down, like in those dreams where you need to move fast, but for some reason you are running in slow motion.

Boom…Boom…Boom…

Lake water falls into my eye corners, blurring my vision. But I shake it away with changing speed, knowing every second counted to getting to Ron. The elevator is open with only a man in the back, but Harry slams the doors shut before anyone else enters and shouts out the level that Potions is on. I stand silence with water from my soaked body dripping to the floor including Harry's. We don't look at each other, or at least I don't look at him, and stare ahead praying for the lift to move twice as much faster.

Boom…Boom…Boom…

The door slides open and I bolt. I don't notice if Harry is keeping up, only looking ahead, moving forward. The clock is ticking and we have so little time. My feet echo on the tile as we burst into the opening room of the Potion Section. I run pass members of the Wealsey family, maybe even Ginny, but I can't glance back to check.

Boom…Boom…Boom…

I try to run faster, but my feet won't follow my command. Finally, I reach the room that holds Ron. His screams burn my ears and cause my eyes to water, hating that the longer we took the worse it was for him.

Boom…Boom…Boom…

Mr. Frink and two other wizards from the Potion Department are around him as he is wriggling on the long table. I run straight into the table at Ron's side, grabbing at his hair to make him aware I was there. But he continued to scream in pain. His face is as red as his hair, his face wet from his own tears.

"What now!" I shout at the others in the room. I feel Harry next to me, finally having caught up.

"It's to late, his—" started Mr. Frink, but Harry grabbed at him, pinning him against the nearby wall.

"Don't say that! Not to her! We have to try! Tell us what to do!"

"You have to place the plant in his mouth after its mashed up!" shouted the old man back in fright.

"How do we do that if it'll die without cold water surrounding it?" I yelled as fast as possible, petting Ron's hair in comfort, though I knew it would not help.

"You'll have to make some kind of potion—" started one of the other wizards.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME!" shouted Harry as he shoved Mr. Frink away. He hurried to my side clutching my wrist, which was the same hand that carried the plant. "Think, Hermione, what can we do fast!" he shouted in my ear, although I could barely hear him over the torturing noise that Ron was making.

I couldn't think, didn't know what to do. How can we force it in? The water spell on my hand can't suddenly fly into his mouth. What what what!

Boom…Boom...Boom…

"I got it!" I said excitedly. _I hope this works, please let it work…_I shove the plant into my mouth, feeling the water spell break and drop to the floor.

"Hermione! What are you doing?" Harry yelled furiously.

I ignored him, chewing the plant to bits as fast as possible. I felt warmth grow in my mouth, including my saliva that mixed with the bit of water.

Boom…Boom…BOOM…

"HERMIONE NOW!" shouted Harry into my ear. I bent quickly over, forcing with as much strength as I could to pry open Ron's mouth. Although, it isn't hard now that his scream worse than ever before.

BOOM…BOOM…BOOM…

I press my lips against his…hard. I shove the mashed up plant into his mouth with my own tongue, feeling his torture through his breath. Tears slide down my face. I grab his head with one hand while the other grasps his chin, trying as hard as ever to force the antidote into his mouth.

BOOM…BOOM…BOOM…

"COME ON, HERMIONE! HURRY!" shouted Harry. Ron's lips grow warmer and warmer and warmer…

Memories flash in my head, the best and worst of the moments Ron and I shared.

Year one…when I cast a spell on Neville for us to sneak out to find the Sorcerer's Stone. "You're a little scary sometimes, you now that? Brilliant. But scary." The first words that warmed me.

Year two…when we shook hands after I recovered from being petrified. "Er, um, welcome back, Hermione." The first time we touched.

Year three…how Snape called me a know-it-all and I nearly cried, yet Ron's shout stopped me. "You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?" the first time he protected me.

Year four…when I went to the ball with Viktor Krum and how he was jealous. The first time he hurt me.

Year five…when Grawp grabbed me and Ron swung a fallen branch at him. "Are you alright?" he asked when I was put safely down. The first time he protected me.

Year six…when I invited him to the Christmas party at Slughorn's. The first time we spoke of a date.

At the burrow before we started searching for the horcruxes…when the talk about Mad-Eye burst me to tears and Ron held me. The first time he comforted me.

During the Battle of Hogwarts…when he spoke about saving those elves and how I flung at him. The first time we kissed.

A year after that…when we were alone at the Burrow and shared my bed. The first time we made love.

…BOOM.

Ron's body grows limp, his energy gone. I break down in sobs, clutching his body in a hug. I slide my lips off his, leaning my head against his chest.

What now? How could I live without him? I don't want to move, just stay there for the rest of my life, not caring how hungry, dirty, or tired I was. I wasn't going to let me go.

"Oh my…" Ginny's voice trails off. I didn't hear her enter or the rest of the Weasley family. But I don't care. I hold Ron tighter, wanting to hold on to the last living felling his body carried.

Suddenly, with my head against his chest, I hear something faintly. A thumping, low and long.

_Thump…thump…thump…_my eyes shoot open, my heart skipping a beat while his picks up its tempo. I feel his hand touch my hair—knowing it is his without seeing it—and slide down to my wet neck.

"Mione," I hear him whisper my nickname quietly. I jolt my head up to gaze at his face, but his eyes are closed.

"He made it," I muttered, a grin growing on my face. "He made it!" I shout louder. I hear people make noise behind me happily while I give him the longest and hardest hug I have ever given.

**First of, incase you were confused, I took the memories through the years from both films and novels and the making love part is in the prequel of this story called I WANNA BE. Also, a few chapters left and than it ends sadly. But no need to worry, I plan on writing another sequel to this one in March, so keep an eye out! And review, I am looking for any opinion.**


	21. Special Evening

**TRAVELING FORWARD**

"_Mione," I hear him whisper my nickname quietly. I jolt my head up to gaze at his face, but his eyes are closed._

"_He made it," I muttered, a grin growing on my face. "He made it!" I shout louder. I hear people make noise behind me happily while I give him the longest and hardest hug I have ever given._

Ron's POV

"You are amazing," I said. I was staring at Hermione as she ate her spaghetti, her hair shinning in the colorful lights. She glanced up and blushed, covering her mouth as she chewed.

"You've said that four times tonight already," she mumbled around her food.

"I know, but I'm planning on saying it for a while. After all, you did save my life," I added.

"But you saved mine first," she smiled as she picked up another forkful.

"But I'm your boyfriend. I should be able to say it anyway."

We were at a restaurant in Paris, sitting outside at a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower. It was a warm night, so we didn't need anything more then Hermione's red dress and my black suit. Right next to us was a dance floor with a few couples dancing.

"You know, you haven't touched your food much," spoke Hermione. I looked into her eyes with adornment.

"I'm not really hungry," I replied simply.

"That's unusual. Are you feeling sick?" she asked with sarcastic worry, placing the back of her hand on my forehead. I laughed and held her hand in mine, rubbing my thumb over her hand.

"Dance with me?" I asked.

"I've been waiting for that," she giggled and stood from her chair. Still holding her hand, I led her to the floor. Spinning around I grabbed her waist with my one hand and entwined my fingers into her other. We started out in a simple waltz that Hermione and I first danced to at Bill's wedding. It was actually funny because Hermione was wearing a red dress then too.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked curiously. I didn't realize I was smiling.

"Oh, just when we first danced," I said. "But I like how we dance now," I grinned, pulling her closer to me. I could see her blush shyly.

"Oh stop it Ron," she replied as she glanced down.

"By the way, you didn't tell me how you got that antidote," I said as I spun her out to arms length.

"Well, you didn't tell me why you took that curse," she answered boldly as she spun into me.

"Isn't it obvious? I love you," I whispered in her ear before we returned to our dancing position.

"Same here. But can't this wait until later?"

"Later? Why not now?" I asked as she pulled me to the edge of the floor.

"Because I'm thinking of spending the time a little more romantically," she whispered. I stared at her dumb founded until she cocked her eye.

"Oh!" I said loudly. "I get it." She shook her head with a smile before walking us to a nearby alleyway, her hand squeezing mine. In a short moment we were in Paris and in the next inside her warm apartment back in London.

Her hand slid out of mine and even in the dark I could see her outline. The silhouette of her hands reached up to her dress straps, slowly pulling them down to reveal her bare shoulders.

"I think I've made you go through enough to have some fun," she muttered. I felt myself grow ridged. There were very few—and I mean very _very_ few—occasions when Hermione and I would have sex. I figured she was shy or nervous or something about having some pride, but tonight she seemed just as excited as the night we first made love.

For a moment I was going to tackle her in kisses, but then remembering about her being excited reminded me of the small velvet box that was burning through my pocket.

"Hermione, wait," I said quickly with hands raised. I could slightly see her face frown in rejection and shock.

"What? You don't want to…you know…"

"No, no, no! Trust me, I really want to. I'm even thinking of what-the-hell-with-what-I-was-going-to-say, but this is way more important." I walked over to the wall and flipped the lights on and was shivering uncontrollably. Hermione stood in the center of the living room with her dress down to the floor, her body the most wonderfully gorgeous thing the world has ever made. The way her body was curved, how her skin was warm and welcoming, how the sight of her naked was for my eyes only.

"Uh…" I stammered lost in concentration.

"What?" she asked still puzzled. It wasn't until she followed my eyes that she knew what it was I was staring at. "Oh, here…" she said as she bent to pull her dress back on.

"No you don't have to—" I started to say, but then shook my head. "Focus, focus!" I muttered to myself as I hit my head a few times. I could hear her giggle and glanced up to se her hands covering her mouth to hide her smile.

"You think it is funny I have to beat myself up?" I asked as I rubbed where I smacked.

"No," she was able to answer. Once she was able to stop her giggle-fest she put her hands to her hips. "I think it's cute."

"Anyway," I started. I walked closer to her keeping eye contact. Her face softened with love and I knew that if I walked slower it would make the moment more romantic. But, stupid me, I accidentally hit my knee into her table, making me double over and grab my throbbing leg.

"Bloody hell!" I whispered.

"Are you ok, Ron?" Hermione asked with concern. I could hear her feet hurry to me.

"No no, I'm fine. I have to get down here anyway." I looked up to see her standing almost over me. I shifted onto my knee, reaching up to hold both Hermione's hands in mine. I saw how her puzzlement suddenly changed to shock.

"Hermione, we've know each other since we were eleven. And even though we didn't always get along we were best friends. And then something happened where I couldn't look at you and not carry this feeling inside me. When I had that feeling I was wondering, what is this? Turns out I was falling in love with you. And yeah I've done stupid things and hurt you…but it is me we are talking about. Anyway, I want you to know that I love you more than anything and it is you I want to wake up in the morning lying beside me." I reached into my pocket with my one hand still holding both of hers. I saw her eyes grow large as I showed the purple box that I flipped open with my thumb.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" I asked as strong as I could. Her face grew into a large smile and her hands went to her mouth.

"Ron!" she yelled happily. She wrapped her arms around my neck and in response I stood and lifted her from the ground. Her lips met mine and we kissed long and passionately. Even years of dating didn't stop our kisses from sparking.

"So I guess your answer is yes?" I asked once we broke apart.

"Why would I say no?" she questioned with a fake serious face. I laughed and kissed her again before putting down. I pulled the ring from the box, placing it on her finger with a smile.

"I'm glad I finally had the courage to do this," I said as I watched her examine her hand proudly.

"I'm glad too. Although…it was stupid of you to bring it on the mission," She slyly.

My eyes open wide in shock. "You knew? Wait till I get a hold of Harry, I'll kill him…" I muttered and started to the fireplace. But Hermione's hand grabbed my arm, pulling me back.

"No, Ron! Harry didn't say anything! In fact you did," she said quietly, waiting for my reaction. I was wondering if she found it, but it seemed she read my mind and answered, "and no I didn't find it. I over heard you talking to Harry on the ride to the station. You thought I was sleeping, remember?"

I sighed and scratched my hair. "Blimey, I did ruin it, didn't I?" I asked.

"No," Hermione said comfortly. She wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging my chest. "I was still surprise. I mean, I forgot about when you…well, when things were bad."

"Nice choice of words," I smiled and rested my head on her chest.

"You do know what we have to do now, don't you?" Hermione asked innocently after a moment of silence.

"Uh…oh yeah, tell everyone," I said and let her go to head to the fireplace once again. Strangely, Hermione didn't follow, making me look round confused. She started to walk backwards, a sexy smile playing on her lips.

"No, I mean…we should…_celebrate,_" she whispered in a way that made my whole body shake in lust.

"Then—" I started to say, but instead of finishing I bolted to her, resulting in her screaming sarcastically and running away to her room. I caught up with her in a matter of minutes and in perfect timing. I grabbed her around the middle as we ran into her room, pulling her though the air until we both flopped onto the bed. I rubbed my face into her neck, her laughing and squirming to get away.

Once I was though tickling her, I slide my hand up her leg, pulling it over my waist. I could hear her sigh as I kissed her collarbone. I rolled until I was completely on top of her, pulling away to get a clear view of her face.

"I love you," I whispered as I stared into her warm brown eyes, her full lips smiling back, her hair covering the sheets in golden brown waves.

"I love you," she whispered back. Without hesitation, I kissed her on the mouth, reliving the special connection Hermione and I have when we make love.

**Incase you are mad about ending it off like this, no need! The next chapter is not only the most romantic but also the longest! Also, the next chapter will be the last of this story and I won't be able to write another sequel to my Romine series until the beginning of March because of midterms and community service and the musical…anyway, keep an eye out for the last chapter next week!**


	22. Wedding Bells part 1

**TRAVELING FORWARD**

"_I love you," I whispered as I stared into her warm brown eyes, her full lips smiling back, her hair covering the sheets in golden brown waves._

"I love you," she whispered back. Without hesitation, I kissed her on the mouth, reliving the special connection Hermione and I have when we make love.

Five months later… Ron's POV

"This is it, you can do it," I whispered with assurance, "It's nothing to worry about. I love you, you know that. And when we get up there—"

"That's the weirdest pep talk I've ever heard," commented Harry behind me. I rolled my eyes and fumbled with my robes, examining them in the mirror reflection.

"It isn't a pep talk you git! It's incase Hermione gets nervous and might want to talk before we get…"

"Go on say it," said Harry as he fixed his shirt, "Married. You aren't afraid are you?"

"Me? Of course not. Its just that when you and Ginny got married it seems the meaning of the word is a little…different."

"Its always different, mate," Harry sighed as came to stand next to me. We both stared into the mirror, examining ourselves. "Well," Harry said, "What do think?"

"I think I should get married everyday because I look great," I joked.

"What are you a girl? Geez, if I knew you'd be so jittery I would have called the bridesmaids in," commented Harry with a grin.

I smiled at his joke, my eyes scanning myself. Things have changed since the mission. A lot of things. Hermione and I were only girlfriend and boyfriend. Now we are going to be husband and wife. I chuckled to myself. I always had a tingling feeling inside me when I pictured Hermione in a wedding dress. I remembered how in my sixth year at Hogwarts how I dreamed of having a family with her. Dreamed of us having a ton of kids, smart red haired kids…

A knock at the door breaks my thoughts. Harry and I turn to see my father and Mr. Granger at the door side by side. It looks funny, one pure blood wizard and a father-in-law who knows most about the muggle world together.

"We need to talk," said my Dad. I wave them in and they both step forward, Mr. Granger staying a little further away as my Dad came up to me.

"This is it," he started off, "My last kid getting married. Unless Charlie fines a steady girlfriend but I doubt that."

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Go ahead," smiled my Dad.

"What is happening to the Death Eaters?" I questioned seriously. Two months ago a group of Aurors and I found them at a pub drunk. I was glad to have some payback to the men. My knuckles warmed where my fist met flesh. They deserved it for what they did to Hermione and me.

"They are in prison until next year. Then they'll have a trial and we'll see what happens."

"We'll see what happens? They killed innocent people, Dad. They tried to kill Harry and me, tried to torture Hermione, as if she hadn't been through that already."

"Can we talk about this later," muttered Harry. "It your wedding day, Ron, don't spoil it."

I sighed deeply and relaxed my shoulders. I unclench my hands that had formed into fists. Harry was right, I can't ruin today. Not for Hermione.

"I just want to see my single boy one last time," Dad said. He patted me on the back, but then grabbed me in a hug. I smiled and hugged him back. It was one of those few guy moments and I was glad on Harry and Mr. Granger was here to see it.

My dad released me and walked to the door with a grin and nod to Mr. Granger. "Come on, Harry, we better get ready." Harry glanced at me and followed out the door. Dad grabbed the knob and slowly shut the door, but before adding to Mr. Granger, "Leave him in one piece."

"What?" I asked confused. "Dad, what are you—" but the door shuts and it is only Mr. Granger and me. "So…" I say slowly as I put my hands in my pocket.

"Sorry if I'm scaring you, Ron, but this is something I have to do," said Mr. Granger for the first time. He walked slowly to the window, looking out to the guests coming in. his face was like a rock; no emotional read or significance to his expression. Not being able to see what he was feeling kind of crept me out. I didn't know whether to be happy or sad or scared or what!

"Ronald," he sighed. Yes, I should have figured. I should be scared. It's always something important or serious when he calls me by my full first name. Wonder where Hermione gets that from.

"Ronald," he said again, "You love my daughter right?"

"Well, we have been going out for—" I said slowly, but he shook his head.

"I know you two have been going steady for a while. But what I want to hear is do you love her?"

I wanted to tell him I've said that a dozen times to Hermione in front of him, thousands without, and the fact that I risked my life to save hers. But I felt this wasn't one of those times to answer in many words. The safest thing to do is answer shortly. Every shortly.

"Yes, I do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Any second thoughts?"

"Yes."

"None at all?"

"Yes."

"So you are telling me you, Ronald Weasley loves my only child, my dear daughter, Hermione Granger?"

"Yes. Sir, where is this going?" I dared to ask. He was starting to freak me out.

Mr. Granger stepped a little closer, only two feet away. He bit his lower lip, the same habit Hermione has, and stood to his full height.

"Hermione is my little girl. Today I'm giving her away to you," He stepped so close to me that I nearly stumbled backwards, "And if you break her heart or make her come running home with a face full of tears, so help me I will crush you into a thousand pieces. And I don't care if you are a wizard. Is that understood?"

I was so speechless at first I said nothing. Sure, we went through hell, but I didn't think this was part of the plan of marrying Hermione.

"Understand?" questioned Mr. Granger.

"Yeah," I managed to choke out.

"Good." He stepped back so we had space between. He pats my back and started to the door. But before leaving he turned to me and smiled,

"Congratulations. Hope you make her happy." The door shut leaving me alone to play back the whole conversation. Blimey, what does Hermione get from her mum? Only her smile?

Hermione's POV

_Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, and breathe out…_

I stared forward at the mirror, the only thoughts running through my head being instructions to keep breathing. I was nervous, yes, me Hermione Granger. Soon to be Hermione Weasley.

"There, that looks about right," chirped Mrs. Weasley. I sighed in relief, glad that the preparations were done with. It has taken hours for me to get into this dress.

I wanted to see how I looked, but my eyes were glued to the mirror reflection of my eyes. I just couldn't force them away. Will I look different by tomorrow? Will I feel like the same Hermione I was?

"You aren't going to cry now are sweetie?" asked my mother as she rubbed my back. I shook my head, still staring at my eyes in the mirror.

"I think she is in shock," said Ginny with concern.

"No, just…wow," was all I could spit out. I was able to pull away from my eyes to examine the rest of my body. To say the truth, those hours of getting ready paid off.

I always thought of myself as a plain average girl. The only time I ever felt close to pretty was when Ron said I was beautiful. But now that I see this version of me, I can't look away. The dress was a white fabric that was soft and light, with laces on the selves and bottom. The front was decorated with jewels that swirled into a design of a dove spreading its wings. A V-neck that warmed my chest exposed my collarbone and neck. My hair was waved so perfectly that I was afraid to move to wreck them. My lips were glossed and my eyes seemed bigger with the mascara.

"Thank you girls. I look…"

"Like an angel?" asked Ginny.

"Not even close to it," laughed my mother as she came up next to me to wrap her arms around me. "My little girl is grown up now."

"Mom, please don't cry," I said with a quivering lip.

"Why not?" sniffed Mom as she placed her head on my shoulder.

"Because you'll make me cry," I said before a tear rolled down my eye. I gripped her arms with my hands and laid my head against hers.

"Oh no, don't start bawling. You'll ruin the makeup," said Mrs. Weasley as she hurried over to wipe the tear away.

"The wedding is starting soon," muttered Ginny as she rubbed my mom's back, "you better go to your seat."

My mother nodded, taking out a handkerchief to wipe her own eyes. She gave me a large hug and whispers of I love you before disappearing out the door.

I watched them go and couldn't help but stare at Ginny's stomach. It was now a small bump and as Ginny walked she had a habit of touching it. It was defiantly something new to think of when Ginny and Harry announced the pregnancy. I couldn't imagine them as parents, thinking of how they just started to date in my sixth year. Will that be me one day?

" Mum, you too," said Ginny with a smile.

"What? But she needs new makeup and her dress is a little wrinkled at the bottom—"

"Mum, really, she looks great. Stop making excuses to stay. Go on I'll take care of her."

Once Mrs. Weasley was out the door, Ginny hurried to it, motioning her hands to someone I couldn't see. I had a funny feeling about this.

"Hurry up!" whispered Ginny. Entering the room was Luna, Fleur, Angelina, and Emma, Luna and Emma wearing the identical bridesmaid dresses. They all smiled as they entered and hurried around me as Ginny silently shut the door.

"Oh no," I said with emphasis.

"Oh yes," smiled Luna innocently. I rolled my eyes as they came a little closer to examine me.

"You look so beautiful!" squealed Emma with Angelina grinning.

"Ronald iz a lucky boy," added Fleur. I smiled shyly at the attention I was receiving.

"Ok, what are you girls doing here?" I asked when the curiosity inside me exploded.

"Well, from living in the muggle world, I suggested we did something that muggle brides do at their weddings," giggled Emma.

There was no more shy and frightened Emma. Ever since the mission she has started to talk to her crush and now both were a close couple. I guess love changes people. Which makes me wonder…how did I change? Or even better, when did I fall in love exactly?

"So," started Ginny as she joined the circle, "We are going to give you four things. Something borrowed, something blue, and something old and something new!"

"Zince the borrowed iz firzt I'll go," said Fleur. She reached into a bag she was carrying, pulling out a purple silk garter. "It izn't mine, but I did buy it two weekz ago. Zo make Zure you bring it back."

"Oh my…" I started to say, but Emma interrupted.

"Here is a blue necklace. I bought it in Diagon Alley a while ago. I thought it would suit you." She handed me a small diamond jewel with a long silver chain. I looked at more closely and noticed the stone was shaped into an otter with pearl eyes.

"Thank you," I said as I hugged her. I handed the necklace back for her to place around my neck. Once the jewel was placed safely below my collarbone, Angelina reached into Fleur's bag.

"The something old is a picture I found in one of your old books. Here," she handed it to me, a picture only the size of my palm. I glanced down at it, noticing it was a wizard picture because the figures were moving. It was me, Harry, and Ron in our first year in front of the Hogwarts Express smiling. I could just make out a blurred image in the corner and now I remembered it was Neville who took it.

"Wow, I almost forgot about this," I admitted as I tucked it inside my dress. That was so long ago…

"My turn," piped up Luna with a small childish smile. She stretched her arm out to reveal an unusual object that was what looked like a pink plant. "It's a Mumboo, a flower I found in Scotland a few days ago. First of the season."

"Um, thank you, Luna. This is defiantly…something new," I struggled to say as I took it. I wasn't sure where I could have hid it so instead I tucked it in my hair and faced the mirror. It actually was a nice touch.

"I would have contributed too, but my 'new' isn't coming for a while," Ginny joked as she pointed to her small bump. We all laughed. Laughing made my cheeks and stomach hurt, as if I haven't done neither in weeks. Am I really that nervous?

"We'll see you soon," smiled Angelina as she hugged me along with Fleur. They both hurried from the room with Luna, Ginny, and Emma fixing their dresses.

"Ready?" asked a male voice. I glanced up to see my dad waiting in the hall with his arm up. I walked over to him and wined my arm around his.

"Better now then before," I admitted with the happiest feeling in my chest.

**I wanted to write the WHOLE wedding but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging so the second half will be up sometime on Tuesday or Wednesday. **

**Please review!**


	23. Wedding Bells part 2

**TRAVELING FORWARD**

"_Ready?" asked a male voice. I glanced up to see my dad waiting in the hall with his arm up. I walked over to him and wined my arm around his._

"Better now then before," I admitted with the happiest feeling in my chest.

Ron's POV

As I stood still as a statue, hundreds of eyes watched me. I felt sweat trickle down my neck as I gulped. I wouldn't say that this was an unusual wedding. But then again, how many weddings are a mix of muggle and wizard?

It was a great day, not to hot or cold. Most of the guests were wizards, however there were very few guests that were muggle. Besides Hermione's parents were her younger cousin Jane who was only nine years old and her elderly grandfather. For Jane we figured she wouldn't tell the difference between this wedding and a muggle's. With her Grandpa, who's to say that your mind plays funny tricks on you at that age?

Hermione's mother sat next to mine, but dapping their eyes. You would have thought after four of her kid's weddings she would have lost the tears by now. The music starts to play and now everyone turns to the back. I fidget with my cuffs until Harry grabs my arm and whispers,

"Stop being so nervous." I nodded and stood ridged as the bridesmaids entered.

First was Ginny, her hand resting on her bump. Next were Luna and Emma in identical dresses. I see Emma wink at Craig from work, a man with a strong solid build and large jaw. He smiles back which makes her blush.

Finally, it is the bride's—my bride's—turn to walk down the aisle. I stare as Hermione comes into view. She is so beautiful, breath taking. I can't turn away even if a dragon hopped out in front of me.

Hermione's POV

He is so cute, so handsome as he stands waiting for me. My arm tightens on my dad's to urge him to slow down so I could take in this moment. He obeys and slows his steps, smiling at me as I smile at my Ron.

Ron's POV

She is coming closer…god, she is glorious. What the hell kind of world do I live in that I ended up with her?

Her face is…I can't even describe.

Hermione's POV

His face is…so warm, so protecting, so sexy. I now want to walk faster. Is it common for the bride to run head on into a kiss and just shout 'their married'?

Ron's POV

She reaches me. Her arm loosens from her dad's and her other slender arm grasps my elbow. I smile and grab that hand with my own. I can feel my skin turn the famous Weasley red as I grin.

Hermione's POV

He is smiling with a blush. I can't help but smile to and hide my eyes. I never was so shy or nervous in my life. Who knew a very important test was what I couldn't study for: getting through the ceremony.

Ron's POV

The Minister is saying some words, but I just tune him out. I can't stop staring at Hermione. Every now and then her eyes would met mine only to hide with a larger smile. Blimey, she is so—

Hermione's POV

The Minister says the words.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

I release Ron's arm so I could wrap mine around his neck. He is just as anxious, grabbing my waist and bending me back as his lips meet mine. People start to clap and whistle but I can't break apart from him. Our lips move like waves on a shore and we only stop when Harry shouts,

"Hey, you've got years to do that! Let someone see your faces!"

Ron and I smile, as we break apart. I feel his hands rub my back as we are crowded by a mob of people. I see my parents' faces, a head of red hair, and a large hand that could only belong to Hagrid.

**I know this was supposed to be the last chapter, but I haven't had power for a few hours yesterday and am going away for the weekend. So don't worry, the reception and honeymoon will follow. I just can't promise when. **


	24. Honeymoon

**TRAVELING FORWARD**

**Yeah, I know. Where have I been? Busy is all I can write. But just for a hint, Hermione and Ron's song is listed in here and I recommend you go on youtube and play it while you read. You'll see, just trust me…**

_I release Ron's arm so I could wrap mine around his neck. He is just as anxious, grabbing my waist and bending me back as his lips meet mine. People start to clap and whistle but I can't break apart from him. Our lips move like waves on a shore and we only stop when Harry shouts,_

"_Hey, you've got years to do that! Let someone see your faces!"_

_Ron and I smile, as we break apart. I feel his hands rub my back as we are crowded by a mob of people. I see my parents' faces, a head of red hair, and a large hand that could only belong to Hagrid._

Ron's POV

The dancing and music started quickly after everyone congratulated Hermione and I. I watched as people applauded for Hermione and I to have the first dance as husband and wife. I took Hermione's hand in mine and led her out to the middle of the floor. My hand wrapped around hers while the other slid down to her back.

The song that started was Hermione's favorite and to tell you the truth any music she loved I did too. It was **It's All Coming Back to Me Now **by Celine Dion.

There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window

There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever

I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made

But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me

Yeah, it wasn't exactly a loving song. Sure, it was about a guy leaving her. But I have done that to Hermione, and the fact that the chorus sings how I feel, I was ok with it.

When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)

There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby Baby

Hermione tightened her hold on me at the words "There were nights of endless pleasure". I held her just as strongly. We were most likely thinking the same thing.

Couples started to come on the floor with us. I glimpsed Harry with Ginny, Bill and Fleur, my parents, and Hermione's. Hermione's head rested on my shoulder and I laid my cheek on the top of her head.

"I can't believe it," she whispered once the song ended and started with another.

"What can't you believe?" I asked. It was the first time we spoke since yesterday morning. Why did it feel like decades?

"That I'm married to you," she whispered.

"You're right. It's a dream to be married to me. I mean, look at my face," I joked. I felt her lips form into a smile with a giggle.

"Maybe that's why I did marry you," she said.

"I think we are over using the word marriage," I said as I twirled her. She came back to me with her eyes sparkling up at me.

"I don't think so. I think we haven't used it enough," she smiled. I nodded in agreement and started to rant 'marriage' like a song. She laughed and pulled me closer.

We finally arrived at The North Side Bay around before sunset. We left everyone in my father's old car, the one Harry and I drove to Hogwarts when we were twelve. Hermione threw her bouquet, but I didn't bother to look and see who caught it. I wanted to be Hermione alone.

It wasn't that long of a drive, only two hours (since we flew of course. I'm not ready for a muggle license). We kept chatting about how the wedding went, Hermione telling me about our moms crying, me about her dad's threats. She had a good laugh about that one. It was a full five minutes before she calmed down.

The North Side Bay was right along the shores of Scotland, not to far from Hogsmeade. It was a large homey building with six floors of rooms including a restaurant and great views of the ocean. I remembered how much Hermione told me she loved the sea when we visited at Shell Cottage after the war. She held my hand and laid her head on my shoulder as I rubbed back.

"If I was conscience I wish I saw the waves that first time I came here," she admitted with a sigh.

"If you were conscience, you wouldn't have enjoyed," I replied.

"But its so peaceful that I would have forgot," she said with her eyes mesmerized on the horizon.

Now, just last month, I spilled the beans about where the first part of our honeymoon would be. We'd spend a week, then fly to Paris, Italy, Spain, and the United States. But this will probably be my favorite part. And most defiantly Hermione's too.

It was twilight when we entered through the threshold, me carrying Hermione bridle style as I always imagined. Her face was in a smile and her lips giggling as I pretend that I was rescuing her from Death Eaters.

After some time at examining the view, Hermione walked slowly into the bathroom, saying she would be out all 'freshened up'. Now I started to panic. What should I do? Some clothes no clothes? Where should I be, on the bed? I had to think fast because Hermione would be walking right back out of there and either way…she will be hot.

**WARNING: NOT FOR YOUNGER READERS**

Hermione's POV

When I took off my dress I stared dumbly at the open suitcase on the toilet lid. There were a number of things I could choose. There was a black soft fabric slip that was strapless and reached three inches above my knees. There was the feather-like white gown that was romantic. Then there was also the option of wearing nothing. I was fine with that. But tonight was our honeymoon. It had to be special. In the end my hand reached in and grabbed the black slip.

It didn't take long to put on and there was no doubt Ron would have no trouble tearing it right back off. But the reason why I took so long was because I didn't feel sexy enough. What was wrong with how I looked? My hair was fine, my face, my body odor. So why was I holding back?

Because I didn't want Ron thinking of what a mistake he made. This 'plain Jane' was all he had? No sexy model looking princess? Nope. Just little old Hermione Granger.

Hermione Weasley, you idiot! You're married now!

Sorry. Still in shock out here.

A knock tapped on the door twice. I was so zoned out that when the noise came I jumped and squeaked. Squeaked? Yes, I was defiantly nervous.

"Are you all right in there?" came Ron's voice on the other side.

"Yes. I'll be out in a minute," I managed to say without a crack in my words. I looked back in the mirror and sighed deeply. This was it. Go get him.

I swirled and grabbed the knob, turning it slowly until the lock unlocked. I sighed again, put on the best smile in the sexy category as I could, and opened the door.

I surely didn't expect to be drooled at, that was for sure. But there Ron was. Sitting back on the bed with his mouth side open. It wasn't like he wasn't so fine either. His shirt, shoes, and socks were off leaving him only in his pants with the buckle already undone. His abs, his muscles, his shoulders, his hair, his eyes, his jaw…so tempting.

I fought back the urge to leap on him right then and there. But this was our honeymoon; I didn't want to ruin it. There will be plenty of time for that in the future, Mrs. Hermione Weasley.

"Oh. My. God," croaked Ron with wide eyes.

"To much?" I asked innocently as if it were nothing.

"Did I die? Because why is an angel standing right in front of me?" he managed to say with a side ways smile, but quickly went back to his awed expression.

I walked—or more like floated—to the bed. He got up so he was kneeled on the bed with his chest right out in the open. My throat was dry. I copied his position until we both were facing even other, Ron scanning my body. I did the same of course. But in the end, it was our eyes that held the most interest.

Ron's hand came up to cup my cheek. I leaned into it with my one hand lightly on that same arm.

"Why did I wait forever to marry you?" he whispered as he leaned a little bit closer.

"Because you were to scared," was all I could think of to say. "But that doesn't matter now. You are all mine." I lifted my other free hand to lie on his collarbone, and then trailed it down his body slowly. Slower and harder down past his abs, his belly button, his waist…

"No," he said loudly as his free hand stopped mine. I looked at him confused, until he smiled devilishly and leaned closer. "You are mine."

I didn't have time to react or think. One minute I was in control and the next…he was. Not that I had a problem with it.

His hands grabbed my waist and swung me around until my back landed on the bed with him over me. His lips pressed against mine hard and I returned it just as fiercely. His arm trails down my body to my legs, rubbing them in such a relaxing way. I groan and he groans back. I don't waste time in slipping the belt off. I hurry to unzip his pants. But he stops me. He trails his kisses down my neck to my collarbone. I feel something pointed and hard against me. I start to feel a urging between my legs.

His hands slid under my dress to play with my breast for a few short seconds. God, why do guys love that? Finally, he can't wait any loner as me. He slides away to flick his pants and underwear off, leaving him in all his glory.

"I missed that," I gulped and nodded to little Ron. He smiled and jumped back on me, his hands working to take my dress off. Within short seconds, we are both naked. And I loved it.

As he entered inside me, I squirmed slightly, my hands clutching the sheets. He breathes deeply as he is in all the way, but then slowly comes back out. After some time, we began to go faster and harder. My legs wrap around him, not having enough. His face is buried in my neck as I gasp.

"Faster…faster…" I moan and he did. Harder, faster, harder, faster. But not fast enough.

"Come on," he groaned aggressively. So fast and deep that the bed rattles against the wall. It feels like an earthquake coming down.

Then I feel it. That moment where it comes and it feels so good and so close. Once I reach my point I yell a tiny bit softly incase someone within ten miles could hear. Ron collapses on top of me, and I don't bother to tell him he so heavy. But that's what I wanted. Him there, as close as possible.

And the next thing that escaped his mouth made me smile and laugh once because I was so tired.

"That was the bloody hell best hard core sex we've ever had," he says breathlessly.

That's so Ron.

**Hope you liked this story, and unless you were surprised about the honeymoon, you showed you loved it. So, I guess I won't write again until around March or April due to the fact that I am over scheduled with life and school…but mostly life. Keep an eye out though!**

**P.S. if you want me to read some of yours just ask on the review. Its my turn to absorb you mind.**


End file.
